Destroying From Within
by Jettara1
Summary: Pitch has decided to go after the Guardians once more but he's learned from his previous mistakes. This time he'll attack them from within and pit them against each other. What best way then to begin with their youngest member? Now it's up to Bunny to save Jack but to do so he may destroy their already shaky friendship and the Guardians as a whole, ROTG & GOC. NONCON & DUBCON
1. Chapter 1

Destroying From Within

**Warnings: Very dark, nasty, bad, kinky Pitch in this fic. ****_Not_**** fluffy. This fic may have bad triggers to some readers. There will be extensive rape so this will read as follows: NONCON, DUBCON, and if we're lucky maybe, ****_maybe_**** some sweet make up loving in the end…maybe, no promises, we'll see what happens because I never no until it's written. This prompt came from 50shadesofpitchblack and the kink meme.**

Some people say revenge is a dish best served cold and for the longest time Pitch had never given the saying much mind. Not until the frost child turned him down. Not until his defeat against the Guardians all due to that brat and his foolish morals. And then to have his own Nightmares turn on him because he had lost his composure in the face of defeat. It was humiliating and Pitch sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and take it. He clawed his way out of the Nightmares, reminded them who their king was and then reclaimed them. He wasn't nearly as strong as he was before but it no longer mattered; he wasn't interested in conquering the Guardians this time, at least not directly. No, he was interested in only one; the one who had embarrassed him, the one who should have understood yet still spit in his face. Jack Frost.

He didn't attack the boy right away, the Guardians were extremely watchful of him as if excepting Pitch to try something. Little did they know the Pitch was indeed watching the boy but he kept his distance, gaining strength and watching with amusement as the child grew frustrated with his new family's overprotectiveness. In time they backed off and within a year Jack Frost was a free spirit again, going about his duties and having fun just like before. Still Pitch waited, after all he had millennia worth of patience to spare and there was no need to let the Guardians on to his plans.

Two years passed before Jack was truly free of Guardians watching over him and he was truly on his own. It was mid spring, a time when Jack was usually travelling to the southern countries and bringing them their first frost and coloring leaves. It wasn't quite the same as the northern countries but the child took pride in his work and was ready to bring about winter to Australia. So far away from Burgess and the place of the great battle against Pitch made the boy careless and free spirited. He surfed the winds and laughed aloud, not seeming to care if he was seen or not…he had yet to gain any Believers in the southern regions.

His staff skimmed the water as he circled the southernmost shore where the weather was cooler and land in need of a good frost while he painted the trees. Everything was perfect. The night held potential for snow and he debated whether or not a small dusting would be good. It wasn't exactly cold enough yet but it wouldn't hurt so…

His focus shifted as a shadow darted past him. He stood still and waited, almost certain he knew that shadow. When it darted past him a second time he grinned certain now that it was Bunny playing a prank on him. Putting away his paint brushes – yes, Bunny wasn't the only painted amongst the Guardians – Jack kicked up his staff and gave chase. He laughed as he ran through the forest and leapt over fallen logs. If there was one thing he had come to like about Bunny it was how competitive and fun loving he could be once you got past that shell of his. Although it did seem odd for the Easter spirit to be up and about right now after saying he would be in hibernation for the next few months due to personal issues. Jack paused, his laughter dying as he remembered Bunny words to him just the day before.

"It's a seasonal thing, Jackie, nothing personal. You can't come to the Warren for a few months. You'll only get bored anyway, I'll be sleeping most of the time until early January anyway," the Pooka said. He gave Jack a lopsided smile. "Don't get so down, mate. It's like this every year, you know that."

Jack did know. Ever since joining the Guardians it was hard not to notice Bunny missing over half the year. North said that Bunny had a hard time during those months because of him being the last of his kind. Jack was confused by that. If Bunny was lonely why not spend time with his friends? He would be more than happy to cheer Bunny up but it would seem that the spring spirit didn't want him anywhere near him and that upset Jack more than he ever thought it would. They were finally becoming friends and that meant the world to the youth but being forbidden from the Warren for almost nine months…that was like being slapped in the face. So whoever this was couldn't be Bunny, could it? Yeah he was in Australia but the Warren was on Easter Island which was presently off limits.

"Bunny?" he called, unsure who he was dealing with. There was a nagging at the back of his mind, a shadow of doubt and fear as the possibilities ran through his mind. He held his staff defensively as he looked around. In the forest it was far darker and the shadows shifted as clouds moved over the moon and a breeze brushed through the trees, shifting branches and leaves and making their whispers sound like thousands of voices. "Who's out there?" he demanded as his fear grew.

The whispers grew as the shadows darkened. Wisps moved around him, their fingers ghosting over him, feeling like spider webs caressing his face and sticking in his hair. He swung his arms, trying to wipe them away. Sand, it was black sand, he realized as his fingers went through what he first thought was a shadow and felt the texture. Fear gripped him but rather than succumbing to them he unleashed an ice strike, freezing every bit of sand in a ten foot radius. The now frozen sand well to the ground and Jack took a shaky breath. That was almost too easy.

His eyes scanned every shadow, searching for any that was out of place or darker than the rest as he slowly shuffled backward toward the nearest tree. Bunny might be hibernating but in this case he might be willing to wake up and give him a helping hand. "Pitch, I know you're out there!" he yelled, managing to keep the quiver from his voice. "You're not scaring me!"

This would be his first time facing Pitch since the shade's defeat over two years ago and Jack wasn't exactly his favorite person. Reaching behind him he search for a tree but what should have been within arm's reach was no longer there. Instead of a tree or bark his hand met another's. He had no time to react before another hand was wrapped around his throat and he was pulled into a much taller body. Jack inhaled sharply s his arm was twisted painfully behind his back. It took all his will power not to drop his staff or struggle as sharp claws dug into his throat and forced his head back.

"Then perhaps I should try harder," Pitch purred, his glowing amber eyes boring into Jack's. He chuckled darkly as the shadows wrapped around them and whisked them off to his dark palace. Now it was time to show the Guardian of Fun a new meaning to fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroying From Within 2

His wrists stung, the lead cuffs biting deeply into his hands. They weren't bleeding, at least as far as Jack knew but his fingers were numb from the blood rushing to the rest of his body. Shifting into a more comfortable position was out of the question, his feet barely touched the ground, only his toes and if he moved the wrong way he would slip and then all his weight was on his arms and while he didn't weigh much to others he was heavy enough that he could hurt himself if he wasn't careful. How long he was like this he wasn't sure, it could have been hours, days or weeks. Nothing seemed to change; the room was near black, the only color coming from the glowing iron globe and it was far too warm. He felt as if he was melting and his hoodie and trousers felt itchy. If he could he would strip and bury himself in snow. This was almost as bad as the time he decided to visit the Amazon when he finally figured out how to fly. Not exactly his smartest move but back then he was young and curious. Now he was in Pitch's throne room. The shade must have wanted to put him on display but for whom he was still unsure. Regardless, Jack was frightened. So far the Nightmare King had done nothing but sit on his throne and watch him. That was scarier that hanging from the ceiling.

Glaring at the shade Jack kept on a brave face, refusing to show any fear even though his heart was pounding so hard Pitch surely must be able to hear it. "Whatever you're planning it's going to fail. When North notices I'm missing he'll come down here and kick your ass," he snapped at the Nightmare King as he had a few times now but like before Pitch gave no reaction, he simply watched Jack as he wiggled about and tried to keep his footing, what little there was. "Ow…" he murmured when he lost his footing for a moment and had to fight to get his feet back under him. He tried flexing his wrists but that was almost impossible. "What do you want?" he demanded when Pitch again refused to answer him. Sighing, Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back, wishing with all his heart he had been able to contact Bunny. Whatever Pitch had planned could not be good.

"How old are you, Jack?" Pitch's silky voice asked after what felt like hours.

The frost child didn't bothering looking at him. "Why do you care?"

Pitch hummed softly and Jack jumped when all of a sudden he felt a searing hot touch. The Nightmare King's fingers slid under Jack's hoodie and caressed his pale flesh. "I don't, just curious. You look like a youth but you're clearly far older. Do you know what some people would give for one such as yourself? I could auction you off and make a hundred times North's weight in gold."

"Fat chance, you know very well the other spirits have ignored me all my life."

That made Pitch chuckle as his hand glided around Jack's back, over his ribs and to his taunt stomach. "Only because you were off limits. You didn't know that, did you?" He glanced into the frost child's eyes and his smile became almost kind. "You didn't know that, did you? The Man in the Moon ruled you off limits. If any spirit so much as looked at you the wrong way they were punished. You could have made lots of _friends_ had the Moon let them."

The boy was confused not only by Pitch's meaning but the idea that MiM would have purposely chased away any possible friends. "You're lying. Why would he do that?"

"To keep you as pure as your beloved snow most likely. Or to keep you all for himself. I don't pretend to understand the fool's mind." He ran a finger down Jack's cheek, his thumb stroking the boy's chin. "I wonder though, has he allowed any of his Guardians to touch you."

Jack's brows knotted. "They touch me all the time. North almost breaks my back when he hugs me and I have to nearly fight off Tooth to keep her away from my teeth."

Pitch laughed in delight at the boy's obvious confusion. "And Sandy gives you hugs as well?"

"Yes."

"And the rabbit? Does he groom him? Has he ever licked you to clean you?"

The frost sprite's face blushed blue as frost raced over his cheeks. "Yes."

"Ah…" Pitch breathed, easily reading the child's embarrassment. He ran his fingers over Jack's cheeks again. "Here?"

Jack's breathing was shaky. He couldn't understand why the significance of Bunny grooming him was so fascinating to Pitch. "Yes," he answered.

Pitch's fingers moved over Jack's neck. "Here?"

"Yes."

The shade's hands moved under Jack's sweeter again and over his chest. "Here?"

Jack tried to wiggle away. "Stop it."

Those hands moved lower, over his abdomen. "Here?"

"Stop."

A low chuckle met Jack's ears. "Why are you so frightened? I thought he was just your friend and for a Pooka grooming a kit is only natural. Has he cleaned your chest and belly?"

Jack closed his eyes tightly and nodded, not wanting to think of the near disaster that had happened when his friend had done so. Just thinking about it made his belly knot up and desire to race through him. Bunny said it was natural and had quickly stopped but it still made Jack flush when he thought about it. "Y-yes," he breathed. One hand moved over his back.

"And here?"

"Yes." He gasped when that wandering hand suddenly cupped his groin and gently squeezed his hardening length. "No!" he cried out before Pitch even asked. "No, he never touched there. Please stop. Please, it hurts."

"I'm not even squeezing hard," Pitch cooed, completely amused by the boy's reaction. "Has anyone touched you here?"

Jack shook his head, refusing to open his eyes.

"Have you ever wanted anyone to touch you here?"

Trick question, Jack's mind screamed and he fought to stay still and not answer but his breathing was heavy and heat pooled in his belly. His body wanted something…no needed it but he wasn't sure exactly what it was and it made him feel hot and cold all at once and his mind whirled as he tried to understand. He tried not to think or to think of something other than Pitch touching his privates. Yet it felt good at the same time. His mind wandered and it wasn't Pitch touching him now but Bunny. It was Bunny staring down at him with his silly little smirk and a laughing "G'Day, mate, and what might we have here?" Okay, that was a bad thought; it just made him harder and the ache deeper.

Pitch was chuckling and that forced Jack to open his eyes. "The rabbit, huh? Do you dream of him often?"

Frost coated Jack's cheek and neck now, making him look almost blue. "No."

"You're a pathetic liar," Pitch taunted, his hands undoing Jack's belt and then the ties to his trousers.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"What do you know about sex, boy? Obviously you've never had it but surely you know the basics."

Jack's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Let's just say I'm curious about your knowledge. You do know about sex, don't you?"

Despite being 300 years old and having travelled the world and seen and done many things there were some things from his Colonial days that was still very much a part of him, things that had been drilled into his mind so deeply that with or without his memories they were a part of him. "Yes…it's between a man and woman to procreate."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Pitch's face lit up. "Then let me show you something that I'm sure we'll both find extremely fun…or at least fun for me." His amber eyes met Jack's. "It's been a long time since I broke someone in."

Jack had no clue what he was talking about but he had a very, very bad feeling about Pitch's meaning of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Destroying From Within 3

**Pitch: Jettara, what the hell are you doing?**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Pitch: Didn't we just do a fluff where I became a good guy?**

**Me: Yeah, so?**

**Pitch: Well?**

**Me: Well?**

**Pitch, throws up hands: Make up your mind. Am I good or bad?**

**Me: What day of the week is it?**

**Pitch: Wednesday**

**Me: Happy hump day.**

**Pitch, sighs: Stupid multiple personality syndrome.**

**Me, evil laugh…**

If he could Jack would have backed away from Pitch but the moment he tried what little footing he had gave and he was scrambling to simply stand let alone escape as the shade's hand cupped his dick and ever so gently stroked it. It sent a rush of heat through him and his mind raced with thoughts of sex and fear and things he had been raised to think was wrong when caused by another male. Usually if Bunny accidently caused such thoughts he could dismiss it, after all before gaining his memories he never had a problem with homosexuality and Bunny wasn't even human but with Pitch, it was wrong. It wasn't just because of his past life as a Colonist but because this was Pitch Black, his enemy, and he needed to fight with everything he had. Unfortunately chained up as he was gave him no real options to fight other than to kick out and that was the wrong move.

He managed to land a kick to Pitch's midsection and knock the tall man back several feet. He landed back on his toes, skimping a little to avoid losing his footing all together. A smirk crossed his lips at his little victory but it was short lived when Pitch back handed him and knocked him off his feet. The chains bit into Jack's wrists as he hung from them fighting to catch his breath. He gave a cry as Pitch's hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back so they were eye-to-eye.

"Are you really that scared to lose your virginity to me? Would you prefer someone else?" the Nightmare King asked in an almost taunting voice. When Jack refused to answer Pitch chuckled darkly. "You know you can't hide your fear from me, Jack, so why try. You can tell me. Surely you've had fantasies of someone…maybe a woman." Again no answer. "A man?" Nothing. "Oh, I see…the rabbit."

Jack jerked at that and tried to twist away only to be held in place as his head was yanked back just a little further but at a painful angle. He tried to clear his mind, tried to think of anything but Bunny and the way he would be groomed but it was too late, Pitch had already caught a whiff of his thoughts and hummed with interest.

"Ah…those memories you raved so badly, how are they doing for your moral compass? You seem rather conflicted between what's right and wrong when it comes to sex. Memories can be such a pesky thing, don't you agree?" Pitch asked in a taunting manner. "Funny how you see sex between two men wrong yet imagine a Pooka – who is male by the way – going down on you. What else did you imagine him doing? Do you even know how males have sex?" He pushed down Jack's pants and they fell to the boy's ankles.

Jack began struggling once more. He didn't know what Pitch was about to do but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted was for this man to touch him. He went to kick out again when black sand wrapped around his knee and held it up and pulled his legs apart. Jack was left hopping on the toes of one foot as he fought to keep his balance.

"Oh you do know how this goes and he I was afraid I would have to show you everything," Pitch chirped as if greatly pleased by Jack's act of rebellion. His long fingers went under Jack's hoodie to caress the curve of his back before running them over the swell of the sprite's ass. He slipped two fingers of his other hand into his mouth and coated them with his own saliva. He would have Jack do it but liked the idea of the boy being innocent of such things. In time Jack would be well versed in such things but now was a time to break him in and what better than a sweet little surprise. "Now this maybe be a little uncomfortable at first but you'll be begging for more soon enough."

"Never," Jack spat still ignorant of what was about to happen.

"Never is an awfully long time," Pitch breathed in his ear before pushing a slick finger up into Jack's tight little ass. The boy yelped and tried to jerk away but the shade wrapped his free arm around his waist and held him steady. "So tight. I honestly wouldn't have thought considering you're such a free spirit and like to live by you own rules. But only one knuckle? Oh we must fix this." He jerked his finger in and out until Jack's hole was loose enough to slip in the second finger.

"Stop, stop! It hurts!" Jack begged as he tried to twist away but each time he did Pitch would thrust harder and cock his fingers like a hook to force Jack still. Then when he did the shade would be a little gentler. Nonetheless Jack didn't like it, not one bit…not until Pitch hit something in him that shot a bolt of pleasure through him. It was so surprising that it nearly blinded him and his toes twisted. "Ngh…uh…what are you…stop, please…please stop." He grabbed the chains and held on for dear life as a third finger was pushed inside him and all three went in far deeper than before. His stomach knotted and he felt as if he might explode and he knew his cock was incredibly hard and leaking. "Ah…huh…STOP!"

Pitch twisted his fingers and teased that little bundle of nerves deep inside Jack. Ah, the prostrate was an amazing thing; hit it just right and he could bring anyone to their knees. Jack was wiggling around like a fish on a hook and this hook was up his lovely ass. His muscles tightened and loosened with his growing pleasure, unwillingly sucking Pitch's fingers into him.

"Why?" Pitch asked, his voice soft and husky as his own arousal grew. "Your ass loves this. It wants to be filled."

It had been centuries since he last had one so young. Even with all Jack's cockiness he was still innocent and pure, just that way MiM planned him. Pitch could easily imagine Jack's virgin ass sucking his cock deeply into him. He closed his eyes his need growing as he thrust his fingers in faster, deeper and striking Jack's prostrate with enough force that Jack was thrusting his hips in time. One last twist and Jack was crying out his release as his hips shot forward and pearly white cum shot out of the boy's small cock in squirts. Then Jack slumped and hung by the chains and a moan.

Pitch grinned as his eyes roamed over Jack. They boy was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was panting rather loudly as tears rolled down his cheeks. The poor child was so confused and in a moment that confusion would only grow.

The shade opened his robe a little wider and undid his pants. He didn't strip right down, not when such a delectable little piece of ass right in front of him. Instead he pulled out his hard cock, pumped it a few times, pulling it stood against his belly, then, lifting Jack the ground, he pushed the head against the boy's swollen entrance and thrust into him. Jack cried out and arched against him, struggling only for a moment before giving up with a sob. Pitch his thrusts steady and precise, not pounding into him no matter how much he wanted to. Even though he wanted to fuck the snow spirit senseless he also wanted to make the boy his and the best way was to show him a pleasure unlike anything he ever experienced before. He held Jack up, kept his legs wide and hit his prostrate with each thrust.

"So tight. You're hugging me, Jack," he whispered against the sprite's ear. "Can you feel me…right here?" He placed a palm against Jack's tense belly and pressed gently. While he couldn't feel his cock deep inside the youth he did enjoy the way Jack hissed. "This is where I belong. I told you nothing goes better like cold and dark."

Jack sobbed softly between moans. His eyes were closed, squeezed shut tightly as if he were trying to shut out the world. He looked breathtaking and Pitch couldn't help himself when he began moving a little faster and just a little harder until Jack was bouncing on his length and crying out. _Beautiful_, Pitch thought, _simply beautiful_. He could see himself buried deep inside Jack every day. This was the best he felt in eons.

Of course considering how long it had been since he last screwed anyone Pitch didn't last long. His hips shot forward as he blew his load deep inside Jack, filling his belly with his seed. He pumped his hips a few more times until he was empty and feeling lightheaded and giddy from his first true release in so very long.

The chains around Jack's wrists returned to nightmare sand and he slumped to the ground in Pitch's arms. He immediately curled in on himself when Pitch let him go, as if trying to become very small and unnoticeable as he panted and gulped in large breaths of air, his fear and confusion radiating from him. Pitch feasted on it, finding it arousing to no end. He already felt his length twitched with renewed arousal. He moved to touch Jack, maybe give him a little treat for being such a good boy when he felt the boy's fear and longing, but that longing wasn't for him but rather the accursed Pooka. Pitch snarled. Jack Frost was his and he was not interested in sharing, however…

He tilted his head as the whisper of Fearlings filled his mind. If Jack didn't want him then perhaps he'd give the youth exactly what he wanted. Yes, and the timing couldn't be more perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Destroying From Within 4

Bunny was trying to sleep but finding it increasingly difficult. The Warren was far too warm and his body way too hot. This wasn't unusual for this time of year, at least for him. The Warren really wasn't too hot it just felt that way while Bunny was in the middle of his rut. Right now things haven't been so bad, it was just the beginning but his body itched and things low in his belly twisted with a need that was nearly impossible to ignore. He had tried dealing with the problem himself but knew that soon he would have no choice but to ask Sandy to put him into a deep sleep until the height of mating season was over or go to the brink of insanity if he didn't take a mate. It was the same thing every year. Back in the old days when he was viewed as a fertility god, he would sometimes take a mate but that was a very long time ago before Easter and before becoming a Guardian.

He keened sadly as he tried to relieve the tightness in his belly with his own hand but got nowhere fast. His body didn't want to release by his own hand it wanted a nice tight body to rut into and his mind was coming up with images of possible mates, images he didn't want to even take into consideration but he couldn't seem to banish them. Jack… Why was he picturing Jack? He shook his head and tried to think of something else but could not ignore the sound of the frost child's moans and cries or the image of the boy arching back, his mouth gapped open as he rode Bunny.

Bunny gave a start as he forced his eyes open and pushed images of Jack out of his head. Okay, his rut must be getting bad if he was fantasying about the ice spirit. Hell, if he even tried something like that with the kid his dick would probably freeze off. He laughed nervously at that, hoping it would cool his libido and for the most part it did. He was all ready to go doze off again but the scent of brimstone filled his nostrils. He shook his head and gave a snort, puffing out a large breath of air and disturbing black sand that had been trying to gain his attention. Cocking an eye open he glared blurry eyed at the sand, a low grow rumbling through him at the sight of the hated sand.

"What do you want?" he grumbled with a large yawn. Why the hell would Pitch be sending nightmare sand to him other than to cause a nightmare? Oh yeah, because he was trying to sleep through mating season and what better way to sleep then with a nice dose of nightmare sand to make it worse than it already was. He sighed, he shouldn't have expected anything less from Pitch Black.

The wisp of nightmare sand floated back a little, acting just as sentient as Sandy's did from time to time, as if it understood what was being said to it. Probably did if a part of Pitch's consciousness was attached to it. But Bunny was too tired to get mad at the little particles of sand and simply watched them with little interest half expecting them to vanish now that he had spotted them instead they began to form images, a silhouette of Pitch then a snowflake then a cage. Bunny tilted his head to one side, unsure what the message meant at first. The images replayed two more times before it all clicked in.

"Pitch has Jack?" he asked finally, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

A flashing star responded to his question.

Bunny shook his head. That wasn't possible. Pitch wasn't powerful enough to attack any of the Guardians just yet. There was no way he could have captured Jack.

But what if he did? Jack was young and naïve and while he had defended himself for 300 years he could have let his guard down and… Worry knotted Bunny's stomach. Jack was the one who defeated Pitch. If it wasn't for him getting Jamie to believe in Bunny the Guardians would have lost to Pitch and the world would be cast in darkness. If there was anyone Pitch would focus on to get his revenge it would be Jack. But why was the nightmare sand coming to Bunny and not North? Wouldn't Pitch be demanding the Guardians surrender?

Curious and his worry growing, Bunny limbed out of his burrow then shook the dirt on his fur. "Alright yah ratbag, take me to Jackie," he said in a low growl.

The nightmare sand seemed rather surprised and then was zipping off toward the tunnels and leading Bunny on a merry chase. It darted this way and that, taking one tunnel after another, back tracking and going into yet another direction until Bunny felt lost in his own tunnels and then he was enveloped in shadows.

Bunny's stomach lurched as he suddenly tumbled through the shadows and landed on a stone floor. He shook his head and growled. That was not fun. All thought stopped as he righted himself and looked around. He was in some sort of throne room. An iron globe lit up with Believers stood in the center. From behind that he could hear the sound of heaving breathing and flesh slapping together, as if two people were having hot and heavy sex. That was odd and Bunny felt his chest tighten with anxiety as he moved around the globe and spotted the throne and its occupants. He suddenly felt sick.

Jack sitting on Pitch's lap facing outward. His arms were bond behind his back and a ball gage was shoved in his mouth. He made small mewing sounds as he bounced up and down, Pitch's grey cock pushing in and out of him. The wet slapping sound filled the entire room as did the scent of sex, cum and sweat. This was definitely the wrong place for Bunny to be in his situation. The sounds Jack was making caused Bunny's belly to twist and groin to heat up. He shouldn't be here. He should have contacted the others and told them Pitch had Jack. They could have walked in on this scene and while they may have been disgusted they would be able to handle it better. Bunny wasn't so sure if he could, not right now, not while in his rut.

Pitch bucked upward as his hands gripped Jack's hip and it didn't take a genius to figure he was cumming. White spunk splashed out of Jack's rear and spilled down Pitch's cock and onto his groin. The Nightmare King slumped back and in his throne and grinned lazily at Bunny while he stroked Jack's still hard cock and the tight leather jacket tied around it and prevented his from cumming.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't join yes," the shade purred as he kissed Jack's forehead. "Our boy has been begging for you. I never knew you two were an item."

Jack glanced at Bunny and shook his head, denying Pitch's words but he winced when the shade moved in him one more.

"Let him go, Pitch," Bunny snarled, hopping over to them. "Or I'll…"

"You'll what, hit me with an egg?" Pitch taunted as he twisted one of Jack's nipples, making the youth jump and whimper. The Nightmare King chuckled and opened their legs so that Bunny had a good view of their joining and the way he moved inside Jack. "I can think of better uses for those eggs. Isn't he a beaut, so young and naïve and his ass is oh so tight."

Bunny's hands knotted into fists as his whiskers twitched. Oh ancients, this was not the place for him. He needed to get Jack away from Pitch and somewhere safe. North's…if he could just get his hands on Jack he could one of the emergency globes North had given him and get the boy to Santoff Claussen where he would be safe and taken care of. But he had to get to Jack first.

"What do you want, Pitch?" he snapped as he tried to formulate a plan of action.

"The better question is what do you want?" Pitch countered as he twisted his hips and made Jack cry out against his gag.

The boy's eyes squeezed shut and his back arched. Pre-cum leaked from his slit but he couldn't cum, not with the cock ring. He whimpered with his need to release. He refused to look at Bunny or Pitch when he slumped against the shade, his face almost blue with embarrassment.

Bunny wanted him. Ancients did he want the boy but he shook his head and fought his arousal. "Let him go," he repeated.

"Oh I will but on one condition," the shade said in his silky voice, still stroking Jack's length. "Are you willing to listen to my terms?"

"Spill it," Bunny snarled.

Pitch grinned. "I want you to fuck our little Jack here."

"What?"

"You heard me. Can't you see how much he wants it?" He bounced Jack on his lap causing the youth to moan against his gag even as he shook his head. "Give me a good show and I'll let you both go. No fighting. You'll both be free. I've got what want from him now all I want is to watch."

Bunny was shaking his head almost as fiercely as Jack was. "Why in the world would I ever agree to that?"

Pitch's right hand went to Jack's throat, his fingers extending to claws. "Ever hear a snuff sex? You don't agree I'll screw him senseless and just as he cums I'll rip out his throat. And just because I'm such a nice guy I'll let you watch as he takes his last breath."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked to Bunny with fear. The Pooka's fear matched the youth's. He wasn't about to let Jack die, especially in such a way but at the same time he was in his rut and could easily hurt the much smaller Guardian. If he didn't then Jack would die. There was no way Bunny could get to him before the Nightmares and Fearlings took him down, he had no delusions about that not when the filled ever shadow and dark space.

Looking two Jack he gave his gentlest reassuring smile. "Alright, I'll do it. We'll give you a show."

"Exellent!" Pitch chirped. "Now I know you carry that six-arm chocolate of yours wherever you go. I want you to eat that first."

Bunny's eyes widened. "Now see here…" He stopped short when he saw Pitch's laws did into Jack's throat and red blood spilled down pale skin. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." He quickly rummaged through his harness for the right egg then pulled it out. He glared at Pitch as he unwrapped the foil. "See? I'm doing it, now let him go."

"After you eat it."

Taking a deep breath Bunny gave a nod. He sent Jack another reassuring smile before popping the chocolate in his mouth. "It's going to be okay, Jack. I promise." But even as he said those words he knew it wasn't going to be, not while he was in his rut and surely not in his six-arm form while in his rut.


	5. Chapter 5

Destroying From Within 5

"It's going to be okay, Jackie," Bunny promised with a lopsided smile. He knew that no matter what he promised things weren't going to be okay and Jack knew it too, Bunny could see it in the boy's eyes as they widened in fear. The change into his six-armed form was not pretty and was rather painful. His bones reformed and new ones grew. They may be only temporary but they were just as real as his usual arms. But four extra arms weren't the only change he also grew in height and mass and if it were for Pitch holding Jack his throat and the mass of Fearlings and Nightmares surrounding them Bunny would have attacked the Nightmare King and torn his to shreds. For now he would play Pitch's little game but once Jack was safe he and the shade would have a few words.

He felt bad when Jack coward against Pitch, his eyes wide and fearful at Bunny's new form. The boy had no clue he could change forms, he really knew very little about Pookas. This was something they would have to discuss once everything was over and done with. He moved slowly to the two males, ignoring Pitch's little chuckle of delight. However he couldn't ignore the smell of sex and bodily fluids wafting off the two. It was so much stronger in this form, so much sweeter. The tip of his cock peeked out of his sheath as his arousal grew despite himself. Jack smelt so sweet, like fresh snow and vanilla and he could almost imagine a chocolate in that flavor.

Pitch opened their legs a little wider to accommodate Bunny's larger size. "Why not have a taste?" he asked, obviously reading Bunny's thoughts.

Bunny glanced from the shade to Jack. The boy had turned his head, refusing to look at him. "It's going to be okay, Jack," Bunny assured one more. "I'll make this real good for you, I promise. You're going to like this."

"No need to coddle him, he already likes getting his cock sucked. Don't you, Snowflake?" Pitch said, running his fingers over Jack's collarbone and back to his throat. "You can remove his cock ring if you wish. Trust me, once you've had a taste you won't get enough."

Grumbling under his breath Bunny knelt between their legs. His bottom set of hands gently pushed Jack's legs even wider apart and gently massaged his thighs. The second set worked on undoing the leather jacket keeping the boy erect while the top set gently ran up and down his torso. One the cock ring was removed Bunny quickly took the organ into his mouth and drank the boy's seed as the orgasm that was denied to him was finally released. Jack's body relaxed for a brief moment before tensing one more as Bunny began to suck on his deflated length. Pitch was right, Jack was delicious, like maple syrup freshly boiled and frozen over snow. Bunny's middle set of arms held Jack's hips as the boy began to wiggle and squirm. He sucked harder, wanting – no needing more. His head bobbed up and down, going right to the base and back to the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit before making his way down once more.

"Gods he's so tight," Pitch moaned, his hips shooting up.

Bunny's third set of hands pushed him down. He was going to make Jack cum not Pitch. The shade had already had his fun. Keeping Pitch still he focused on pleasuring Jack, sucking and licking. He opened his mouth wider and took Jack's testicles into his mouth as well and rolled them in his mouth along with his cock. Jack jerked, his hips moving slightly as if wanting to fuck Bunny's face but Bunny held him still until the boy was a whimpering mess and his hips bucked as he came a second time, his seed shooting into Bunny's mouth in long spurts as he cried into the gag. Pitch bucked a moment later and cried out as well as he filled the youth. Mind hazy due to his rut, Bunny let his animal half take over and licked them both clean, preferring the taste of Jack over the shade.

Pitch leaned back in his throne and laughed softly as he tried to catch his breath. He knew if he had Bunny suck Jack off while he was still inside that it would feel amazing but never did he consider just how fantastic it would be. Jack had tightened to the point it hurt yet felt even better than when he first fucked the boy. He moaned when the boy slowly began to relax, he suddenly wanted to stay inside Jack for the rest of his life but unfortunately his dick didn't quite agree with him and, now deflated, it slipped out the boy as his cum poured out.

Jack was sobbing softly, not at all happy with what was being done to him nor the fact that Bunny was now involved. He wanted to curled in on himself and forget about everything. He wasn't given that chance. When Bunny stood his cock was standing upright, large, hard and very alien looking. Jack couldn't help but stare at it. It was so different from his with a nearly flat head and thick ridges. It was far larger than anything Jack had seen before or even imagined. He pressed himself against Pitch, suddenly very afraid of what Bunny was going to do with him with it. When Bunny reached for him he shook his head, silently pleading for this not to happen. Bunny was his friend…why was he doing this? Why wasn't he fighting Pitch? He tried kicking out, hoping to deter Bunny but that did no good now that the Easter spirit had six arms. One pair grabbed his ankles as another pair caressed his thighs and another held his shoulders as a furry mouth lowered to kiss his. Jack shook his head, his eyes pleading but rather than kiss him Bunny licked his lips before lifting him up.

"Turn him around, I want to see you enter him," Pitch purred as he stroked himself. "I want you to fuck him good and hard. You've got six hands I want you to use them all."

A growl rumbled through Bunny but he did as he was told. He turned Jack around. His bottom hands lifted Jack and held his thighs wide open while the middle set held his hips and the top set teased his nipples and cock. It was as if Bunny's hands touched every inch of him, stroked and tugged him. Jack whimpered at those touches but even more so when he felt the head of Bunny length press against his open.

"Shh…" Bunny whispered against his ear. "Just relax. It's okay, Jackie. This will feel good, just relax."

That was easier said than done. Jack was terrified and it didn't help that Pitch was leering at him as he stroked himself back into hardness. So when Bunny began to push in Jack couldn't stop himself for tightening up. Of course that was the wrong thing to do. It didn't stop the larger being at all. Bunny thrust in, forcing his way inside until he filled Jack completely…and he wasn't even all the way in yet.

"You're not all the way in yet," Pitch pointed out with a grin. "I want your balls slapping his."

Jack cried out when Bunny pulled out an inch or two and then slammed in hard enough to jar his spine. Oh Moon! It felt as if he was being split in two and it only got worse as Bunny began to move, his thrusts seemingly rhythmic an precise as he searched for and then found Jack's prostrate. Jack jerked and tried to struggle but Bunny held him tightly.

"Yes, just like that. Good isn't he? And so tight," Pitch purred.

Bunny nodded in agreement as he tried to keep focus on what he was doing. He wanted Jack to feel unimaginable pleasure and to do that he needed to keep his animal side at bay. It was becoming increasingly difficult. Jack was so tight, his hole quivering with every thrust. It was as if the youth was hugging his length and sucking it deep inside him. Oh Ancients, he had never taken a mate like this. He had never rutted with someone so tight. And his sent… Bunny buried his nose into Jack's hair and breathed deeply. He smelt better than a doe. It made something primal in him snap and he began thrusting harder, deeper, wanting to possess every inch of the sprite. His hand stroking Jack moved faster, tugging and pulling on the youth's cock until it was one more hard and leaking pre-cum. Jack began struggling more as he screamed against the gag.

"Yes!" Pitch shouted in excitement as he pumped his dick. "Harder, fuck him harder, Aster. Make him yours."

Bunny's rut and need to mate took control of his mind and he was no longer in control of his movements. A small part of him scream for him to stop, that he was hurting Jack but he couldn't stop. He was so close, so very close. He felt his first orgasm nearly upon him. He adjusted Jack, lifted his legs until his knees were against his chest and thrust harder. This felt so good, so very, very good.

"You're doing good, Jackie, you're doing real good. So tight… You're so tight, love. Shh…shh…almost there." Problem was he couldn't stop, not now. Even when Jack came and his muscles tightened painfully around Bunny's cock, triggering his release, it wasn't enough. Bunny had gone far too long without a mate and he had so much pent up need that it hurt just cumming but once that first lot of um filled the boy it became far easier to move. He came a second time only a few minutes later but by then what little self-control he had fled and all that was left was a needy animal in the height of his rut bent over a wonderful potential mate that would soon carry his kits. He roared out his intent, letting all within hearing distance know his intent and growling "Mine" as he held Jack impossibly tight as he began a third round of rutting.

Pitch chuckled darkly as Bunny lost complete control and his animal half took over. Jack looked ready to pass out but there was no way he was going to allow that. This would soon be the boy's greatest nightmare, one he would relive for the rest of his immortal life.


	6. Chapter 6

Destroying From Within 6

**Note: My Cs are sticking and I have to press down hard to get it to work so I'll try my best to catch everything but there may be some words like once that may be missing a C so please forgive me. **

Bunny was panting as he cradled Jack's semiconscious form. His mind was a whirlwind of need and desire. He was still buried deep inside the boy and it felt so good, so wonderful. This was where he was supposed to be. He raked one paw through the boy's hair and began grooming him, his tongue running over sweaty skin and damp hair. The taste of the ball gag strap made him grimace and without waiting he ripped it away from Jack's mouth causing the youth to gasp and then whimper.

"Sh…little one," he rumbled as he nuzzled the youth. "Good boy, you're doing real good." He closed his eyes when Jack shifted, his ass tightening around Bunny's semi-hard length. "Oh Ancients…"

"B…Bunny…" Jack whimpered as he tried to free himself from the many arms. Every move he made only brought back Bunny's arousal making the animal spirit's urge to mate all the harder to ignore.

Bunny couldn't help it, he started to move again, each gasp, cry and moan from Jack spurring him on. This felt so good, why did he ever wait so long to mate? Why did he not approach Jack before about mating. The boy liked attention and to be touched. Sure he was a little wary at times but this felt so right. No…wait…this wasn't right, Jack didn't want this. Bunny was only fucking him to give Pitch a good show so he'd free the boy. Yet it felt so good, so right…his animal instinct shoved aside all logic.

"Take him on all fours," Pitch suggested as he stood to stroke Jack's tear stained face. He grinned when Bunny growled at him. "You can go deeper and fill him completely." His voice became a whisper, calling to the animal in the Pooka, that primal need to procreate. "It'll be the perfect angle to plant your seed and ensure your doe carries your kits."

The Pooka keened at the idea. His paws ran over Jack's trembling form.

"No…" the youth moaned, again trying to struggle but he gave up when Bunny's grip tightened around him.

"You need him, Aster, and he needs you. He needs you to show him love. He needs to be dominated and ruled over or he'll be out of control. We both know that. Winter needs to be dominated by spring. You've always been a buck, Aster. Make him your doe. Make him carry your kits," Pitch purred, his hand going to Jack's belly and pressing on it making the youth cry out.

Bunny snarled, pulling Jack away from the shade. Jack whimpered as he was forced to the ground. His face was pressed to the cool floor as Bunny reared back and slashed the nightmare sand binding his arms. Once Jack was free he brought his arms in front of him, hoping to somehow protect himself, or at least brace himself better for what was about to come.

"Bunny…please don't do this. Please…" he begged even as he was rolled onto his back. He stared up with tearful eyes as the Easter spirit loomed over him. "He said all you had to do was give him a show. You did that. Please…don't…" But he knew his words meant nothing. He could see by Bunny's eyes this was far from over. He tried scouting backward but the larger Guardian slipped between his legs, those six arms pulling him into place. Jack shook his head, pleading for the being he had finally thought was his friend not to do this two him. "I can't give you kits, Bunny, he's lying to you. We're friends, remember. I'm not a doe, I'm a boy. Bunny…STOP!" His back arched as his already abused entrance was pierced once more.

His rear was hefted up off the ground as Bunny bent over him, his lower arms holding and bending his legs into his favored position, allowing him to open Jack wide and angle him just right. The middle arms again held Jack's rear, keeping his ass cheeks spread wide to accommodate his large girth. The top arms ran up Jack's until his paws took Jack's hands and held them above his head as he nuzzled the youth.

"That's not what I wanted," Pitch complained only to have Bunny snarl at him. The shade took a step back in surprise. It passed quickly as he mentally reached out and touched the Pooka's mind. Oh this was better than he planned. Bunny had gone primal, his natural instincts taking over his conscious mind. This wasn't the Guardian of Hope fucking the spirit of Fun but an animal. Every sound Jack made every cry, whimper or moan just made the Pooka move faster and harder until he was literally pounding the boy into the floor. "Mark him, make him yours," he breathed, his voice travelling through the air to Bunny's sensitive ears.

Bunny's large middle paws moved from Jack's rear to his back, his sharp claws digging into pale flesh. The boy jerked in shock at first, the pain in his back mixing with that of his ass and spine. Then those claws began to tear into him and his eyes widen. It was the perfect timing. Pitch grinned as he sent his shadows to wrap around the two, transporting them to the one place where they were sure to get a lot of attention.

The dual reappeared in Jack's room in Santoff Claussen but neither seemed to notice the softness of the bed or how it creaked and the headboard bounced against the wall so hard that it echoed throughout the whole workshop as Bunny pounded relentlessly into Jack. Jack struggling again as Bunny's claws sliced open his back as sharp teeth bit into his shoulder and worried his collar bone, all the while his pace was increasing. It was too much for Jack, he screamed.

. . .

In all his years North had never heard such a blood curdling scream ring through Santoff Claussen. He dropped the lip board he had been reading in surprise and it took a handful of seconds before he could place the voice he was already on the move as were a number of yetis as elves ran in the other direction, fearful of what was happening. North's mind was a jumble as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on. It was Jack's voice, although why the boy would ever feel the need to scream, especially inside a place as safe as Santoff Claussen was beyond him. Whatever the cause, it had to be serious.

"What is that infernal banging?" he demanded as he passed Doris in the hall. The yeti looked just as startled as the rest of them and shrugged her broad shoulders. The sound only grew as they took the elevator down to the residential section. North paused and listened. He could hear sobbing mixed with pleas along with that banging. He glanced at Phil and George as he fetched his dagger from his boot and gave a nod.

Phil threw open the door and the rest rushed in, North quickly took the lead. The sight that met him would be one to haunt him for centuries to come.

Bunny, in his six-armed form, was leaning over Jack, each arm holding the boy in place as he thrust into his much smaller form. Only Jack's shoulders touched the bed as his lower half was held up against Bunny. I looked as if the Pooka was pounding into Jack, the whole bed rocking with each thrust. But the most frightening part was the horrified look on Jack's face and the blood dripping from his back and rear.

"Bunny!" North bellowed as he put together the pieces just by the look on Jack's face. Horror filled him at the pain and agony on the boy's face. This wasn't a matter of lovers playing rough, this was far worse. The problem was in Bunny current form trying to get him off the boy could prove dangerous not only for Jack but everyone in the room. He had to talk Bunny down, provided he hadn't completely given in to his primal urges – which it would seem he had.

Bunny rotated his hips and adjusted Jack's rear. The move made the youth scream again. Phil moved to grab Bunny but the Pooka snarled and North noticed that Bunny's jaw was locked around Jack's collar bone. He was marking Jack as his mate. No, the boy was too young and North was sure Jack had no understanding what the larger spirit was doing to him. This wasn't good.

"Find Sandy," North commanded, shoving the nearest yeti out the door in hopes that he could contact the Sandman and put Bunny under until he returned to normal. For now though he had to somehow get his friend to see sense and let the boy go. A Pooka's rut could last hours on end. "Aster," he tried in his most calm voice, knowing to keep eye contact with the Easter spirit and ignore Jack, which was unbelievably hard with the child sobbing uncontrollably. He kept his hands raised and shuffled toward them, hoping that the pouch of dreamsand Sandy had given Jack was still in his nightstand.

Bunny snarled as his hips piston forward. Then his eyes closed and he released Jack as he reared back, his orgasm taking hold of him. Jack screamed but he didn't cum, his small cock hanging limply between his legs. While Bunny was distracted North nodded to Phil and George as he opened the draw to the nightstand and found the dreamsand. It took both yetis to wrestle the Pooka off Jack. Thankfully he had um enough for his rigid cock to deflate and not hurt Jack any more than he already was as they pulled him away from the boy. Jack whimpered and tried scramble away but his legs went everywhere but where they were supposed to.

"Let me go!" Bunny snarled, struggling to break free from the yetis as North paused to check Jack. "Get away from him! Don't touch my mate or I'll tear you to shreds, Cossack. He's mine!"

North stared at him in surprise. Bunny had never act like this before. It was as if he were possessed, completely out of his mind. What could have caused such a change in the normally calm and collected Easter spirit? North didn't bother trying to make sense of it, Jack was a sobbing, bloody mess and needed him, he could sort this out later. Holding the bottom of the pouch he upended the entire contents over Bunny's head. It took a moment longer than usually, Bunny's larger six and primal urges battling the magic of the dreamsand but soon enough he slumped in the two yetis' arms and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Take him to his room and lock the door," North instructed as he grabbed the comforter from the end of the bed then bundled Jack's naked form up before lifting the trembling form up and cradling the child to his chest. "It's alright, son, it's alright. I've got you now. You're safe."

Jack whimpered and buried his face against North's shoulder and cried until his throat was raw and there were no tears left and then sobbed silently wishing to all the world he could bury himself in a hole and die.

From the shadows Pitch chuckled darkly. Jack was in shock and in no condition to tell anyone was really happened to him and if Bunny remembered it was unlikely anyone would believe him. No, there was enough criminating evidence proving that the Pooka had raped the frost child that no one would think to look at Pitch until it was too late. Not even MiM knew what transpired in the dark palace. Soon the Guardians will destroy themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Destroying From Within 7

**Note: still having trouble with my Cs and now my Vs, Ns, and Ds. I got something sticky on my keyboard and it's pissing me off because I have to pause and fix as I type which is taking my focus from the fic. Anyway, I'll do my best.**

The child was a mess. Semen, blood and sweat covered every inch of Jack and there was nowhere North could touch him without hurting him. He did his best as he carried the boy toward the infirmary. He paused halfway down the hall and glanced toward Bunny's room, conflicted as to what to do. If Bunny escaped the yetis then the first place he would search for Jack after not finding him in his room would be the infirmary. No, he had to Jack somewhere safe, somewhere Bunny wouldn't consider looking…there was only one place North could think of, the original Santoff Claussen, to the farm he had built after Ombric had retired to the Moon with MiM. The rest of the villagers had slowly left for one reason or another until the village lay barren and then all that was left was the farm ran by one of the last families and a handful of yetis. Yes, Bunny knew about, had visit it many times when North had first built it but North rarely had time to go there anymore and left things to the family's next generation yetis. It was unlikely the Pooka would consider he would take Jack there. At least there North could still travel back and while the family watched over Jack and the yetis guarded him. It was the safest place in the world.

Set on a course of action North headed to his study, all the while apologizing to Jack for jostling him. "I'm sorry, Jack," he said softly as he lay the boy on the love seat in his study. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, I promise, son." He grasped two globes off his shelf and his heavy coat from the back of his. Then, scooping Jack back up – the child didn't even make a sound he was so in shock by what happened to him – he opened a portal to Claussen farmlands and stepped through.

He reappeared just outside an old large farmhouse in Northern Russia. Snow still covered the land but the few yetis that tended the farm were already out and about and tending the fields. They had no fear of hiding from humans due to the enchanted forest the surrounded the old village. Many of the trees were once homes to families but now stood guard over the family residing there, protecting them from outsiders. The only way in and out was by magic. To the outside world the area was one large forest.

The yetis rushed to him both happy and surprised to see him. The larger of the two offered to carry the boy in his arms but North shook the offer away. "No, thank you," North said as he walked up the steps to the house.

The front door swung open before he even reached it and an elderly man stepped out. "Nichola!" he cried in excitement, a smile lighting his whole face. He looked over his shoulder and called out to his family before nearly bouncing down the steps.

North smiled gently at the other man. "William, sorry for not contacting you first, old friend, but as you can see I have a situation."

"Of course, of course. Come in, come in," the man encouraged, placing a hand on North's shoulder. His brown eyes roamed over the child bundled in the blanket. "You can place the boy in Willy's room."

North nearly chuckled. The Williams tradition would not end even after 500 years. "I hope we're not an imposition."

"Never, Nichola."

Letting out a breath he had not known he was holding North followed the other man into the house and up to the second floor. The house was rather large with eight spacious bedrooms, two of which was rarely used. He was actually surprised when he noticed one of the two doors open and spotted a familiar face but he kept his focus on Jack, he could investigate the other guest later.

William opened the door to his eldest son's room. The boy – or rather young man – was now living in Moscow and starting his own family, but the room hadn't change since he left for college. It was a typical teenager's room, not much different from Jack's really. North laid the child on the bed, careful to place the boy on his belly and placing no more pressure than necessary on his back. The child was a trembling wreck and North was terrified to move the blanket and see the extent of the damage. Blood was already seeping through the blanket. It made North cringe to think that Bunny of all people had done this to the child.

William watched from the doorway, forever silent like his ancestors but his eyes didn't miss a thing as North slowly peeled the fabric from Jack's back. He left and a moment later reappeared with towels and a large bowl of water. "Do you want me to draw a bath? He's an utter mess. What the hell got him?"

North shook his head, not wanting to explain what happened. "I'm not sure, but no on the bath. I'll wash him down."

"Geez, Nichola, the things you Guardians get yourself into. That looks nearly as bad as when the bear got you…only… I'll raw that bath in case you change your mind. I'll mix in those healing herbs Aster keeps sending me. They'll make him right as rain." He paused when Jack made a keening sound and curled into a ball.

The Guardian of Wonder placed his hand of the boy's shoulder. "Hush, Jack…it's okay. I'm here, I'm here, son. William, do you have any dreamsand left from Sandy's last visit?"

"I do," a soft voice said from the doorway.

North blinked and looked up, thinking he heard things until a moment later a middle aged woman strolled into the room with a small golden pouch. She handed it to North before moving to the other side of the bed. To North all he saw was a young woman from so long ago, one who was like a sister and best friend. "Katherine?"

She only gave a nod as she stroked Jack's hair and sent out calming magic. "It's alright, little one. We're going to put you to sleep to help you heal, do you understand?"

"No…" Jack said in a tiny voice that only grew stronger when he saw North about to dust him with dreamsand. "NO!" he cried out in panic. "I don't want to sleep! Please, North, don't!"

Shock filled North and he put the sand aside. "Jack, you've been badly hurt. I don't want to put you in any more pain than you're already in. Please, let me put you to sleep…just a few hours."

"No…" the boy sobbed, crying uncontrollably but he refused to explain why ad finally North conceded.

"William, raw that bath," Katherine said as she pushed up her sleeves and got ready to work.

William gave a nod and left.

"Jack, this is my friend Katherine, the Guardian of Imagination. Katherine, this is Jack Frost," North said by way of introduction.

The child didn't seem to care. He curled around himself and sobbed softly. "Go away…" he murmured.

Katherine looked to North who simply gave a nod. She looked sadly at Jack and then stood. She wasn't upset to be sent away, the child didn't know her and had no reason to trust her. At least he seemed to trust Nicholas.

North caught her hand as she went to leave. "Kat," he said imploringly. "Don't tell anyone we're here."

Her gaze met his before looking over at the claw marks that gorged Jack's back. "This wasn't some random attack was it? Those marks are too precise. There's only one being I know who would mark someone like that. Usually he's not so vicious."

"Usually he's in hibernation by now," North said in agreement, still unable to believe Bunny had done this to the frost child. He gave a start when Katherine dipped her head and placed a chastised kiss to his lips.

"Call me if you need me. I'll help William mix the herbs for the bath. Welcome home, Nick." She squeezed his shoulder before leaving North to care for Jack.

North was flabbergasted for a moment but shook off his surprise to focus on his charge. "Alright, Jack, I need to clean you wounds. Are you certain you don't want to sleep?" The boy shook his head. "Alright, then you may want to bit on something then. How about a pillow?" Again Jack shook his head. Sighing, North nodded to himself as he dipped a cloth into the warm herbal water. "Alright but if I need to stitch these then you will be put to sleep whether or not you want to be, understood?"

"Will you stay with me?" Jack asked in a tiny voice.

North took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Of course, Jack. I won't leave you. Now this may sting."

Every time Jack jerked, cringed and cried out North felt a part of him cry out as well. It took a long time to clean the six gorges to Jack's back, each one spaced precisely and crossing over in a marking that was meant to leave a scar and leave a mark. Katherine was right; this wasn't random or done during a moment of passion. Bunny had marked Jack as his mate, something he had vowed never to do with any human. All the Guardians bore a Pooka mark that showed they were family but until now Jack had yet to bear a mark, Bunny ha wanted to wait until Jack was more comfortable amongst them before marking him but this, this wasn't the family mark, this was that of a mate. Bunny had taught North a lot about the Pooka culture over their many years of friendship.

Once the marks were cleaned North had William change the water for a fourth time then began cleaning off the sweat and cum off the rest of him. The bite mark on Jack's collar bone proved to be another challenge. It too would scar. Once the boy was clean he debated what to do next. The gorges needed to be stitched but he also needed to see just how bad the damage was inside Jack and clean them. For that he had to probe Jack's abused rear and he was sure Jack didn't want that.

"Alright Jack, can you roll onto your belly? I need to clean inside you. If it hurts I'll stop but it I don't do this you can become very sick," North explained.

Jack whimpered but did as he was told. Again North asked if he wanted to be put to sleep and again Jack refused so North found every pillow he could to help prop Jack up so that he would be as comfortable as possible. Jack bit into a pillow when North gently pushed open his butt cheeks and very carefully pushed in a damp cloth to clean him. He screamed into the pillow as torn muscles were touched and memories of his rape flooded his mind. In the end he didn't need dreamsand. He passed out as North cleaned his insides and slept away the rest of the day dreamlessly as the horrors he suffered only hours earlier became a fog.

North was never more relieved than when Jack finally passed out. He dosed the boy with a little dreamsand in hopes of numbing the pain as he stitched up the child's back and wrapped him in gauze. Then, when that was done, he covered Jack in a thin sheet and sat back, keeping his promise not to leave him. He would stay by Jack's side for however long was necessary and protect from all who meant him harm, even if that meant battling his fellow Guardians.

**Pitch: What the hell is this?**

**Me: What?**

**Pitch: This? What is this?**

**Me: North taking are of Jack**

**Pitch: ... I'm supposed to be caring for Jack!**

**Me: ? Fluffy Pith fics back that-a-way this is asty Pith fic, later sucker.**

**Pitch: You are so dead to me.**

**Me: X3**


	8. Chapter 8

Destroying From Within 8

When Bunny awoke many hours later it was to the best rest he had in what felt like a life time. He searched out in his nest and smiled as every muscle relaxed and bones popped. He rolled onto his side half expecting to find his mate then banished such thoughts. He didn't have a mate, he hadn't since the genocide of his race so why… Must have been dreaming. Then slowly, what he thought was only a strange dream came back to him; Pitch having Jack, raping him, threatening to kill the boy if Bunny didn't do the same, Jack crying and screaming in agony as Bunny lost control and pounded him into the ground…no bed, Bunny had fucked the boy in a bed, had marked him and filled him with his seed until it was spilling out of his tiny body in rivers of blood and cum.

The Pooka felt sick and he just managed to clamber out of his nest before vomiting all over the floor until there was nothing left but dry heaves. "Jack!" he keened as he looked desperately for the frost child. Where was Jack? He had to find him. He had to make sure he was alright. He had to protect him from Pitch. "Jack!" It was the he noticed he was in his room at North's workshop. That should have made him feel better but it didn't. Was Jack here? Did the others save them? Were they taking care of his mate? Whoa…mate?

Struggling to all fours he hurried to the door and tried to open it but it was locked from the other side. He turned the handle again and yanked but it wouldn't budge so instead he began pounding on it. "North…Nick! Let me out! Nick!"

A deep grumbling warble came from the other side. "North's not here."

"Phil? Phil, mate, open the door. Jack's in danger. I need to get to him," Bunny said in a rush.

He froze when North's head of security refused him and proceeded to tell him exactly what they had found when they walked in on him and Jack. Disgust filled Bunny. He had raped Jack and not just that but had better much pounded him into a bloody pulp. He pressed his forehead against the wooden door before sliding down to sit on the floor. He had tried to save Jack only to hurt him a thousand times worse than Pitch had. He stared at his hands – now only two – and saw the blood coating his claws. Jack's blood. He looked down at himself. He was covered in Jack's blood. He could taste it on his tongue even after throwing up. He had not only raped the boy but also forcibly made him his mate. He could feel that magic that now bon them whirl around him but it wasn't as strong as it should be. Jack wasn't at the Pole. Fear filled him. What if Pitch took him again? What if the boy was being tortured right now? What if…

Fear raced through him as his mind set slipped back into its basic primal mode and the need to protect his mate filled him. He tried opening a tunnel, hoping to use it to escape his room but North's magical wards stopped him. North ever placed wards on his room before. He tried the windows – they were barred. He rushed the door but it too was enforced by wards ad yetis. He was trapped. He was locked in this room while Jack was in danger and Pitch was on the loose. Pounding on the door he began yelling at the top of his lungs. "LET ME OUT! PHIL, LET ME OUT NOW OR I'LL TEAR THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU TO SHREADS. WHERE'S NORTH? GET ME NORTH, YOU BLOODY GUMBIES!"

. . .

Pitch was ecstatic. Things were working in his favor. He couldn't have planned things better if he tried. North had caught Bunny in the act of defiling Jack – there was no need for the Russian to know Pitch's part in all this – and now the rabbit was locked away. With luck the yetis would throw away the key. After all the yetis seemed to adore the frost child and were extremely protective of him. What he hadn't counted on was North whisking the boy away. He had searched the entire complex and neither Jack nor North was anywhere to be found. That angered Pitch to no end. He had planned to take the boy for himself, show him that he had choose the wrong side and that the other Guardians would hurt him just like Bunny had. He would show Jack just how gentle and loving he was compared to them. It would have worked perfectly too. He could have entered Jack's mind while North was cleaning him and made it seem as if the old fool was doing something much worse and it the boy's mental state it would have been enough to break him then all Pitch had to do was gather up the pieces and rebuild him into his image. It would have been perfect except North had to run off with the boy. No matter, Pitch was a patient man. He'd find them and reclaim Jack for himself. All he had to do was follow Jack's fear but perhaps he could use this situation to his advantage.

Moving through the shadows he dodged yetis and elves alike, almost grinning when he saw a wisp of dreamsand enter the workshop. He had to move fast before Sandy reached the Pooka but this was bound to stir the tension within Santoff Claussen and bring chaos. One of the yetis was sure to lead him to Jack if they were panicked enough.

He slipped into Bunny's room, grinning like made as he watched the Pooka pound on the door and demanding to be let out. The fear pouring off him was like a fine Champaign, something to be treasured and drank slowly but Pitch had limited time to enjoy it.

"North's not here," he said, startling the Easter spirit.

Bunny whirled on his, claws extracted but he had no other weapons, the yetis must have stripped them from him. He growled lowly. "Pitch!" he snarled before pouncing.

Pitch only chuckled lowly and dodged through the shadows until he was on the other side of the room. He tisked as if dealing with a naughty child. "Unlike you, North's wards don't affect me."

"You bastard! How could you? Jack's a child ad you…you…" Bunny stuttered in outrage.

"I showed him pleasure. I took away his virginity and showed him how grow ups have fun. I expected the same from you. You're the one who lost control. You're the one to go all bestial on him, not I. All I did was offer you a mate to end your loneliness and try to appease for my crime against your people. Now North has whisked him away and doing who knows what to him."

The Pooka looked confused, his rut still at the forefront of his mind and the mere suggestion that someone may have taken his mate for themself was enough to have his animal side rear its head again. "North wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't he?" Pitch asked knowing he was about to win. "Don't the two of you compete over just about everything? Seeing Jack cry out your name in ecstasy may have been too much for him. Did you not see the child's face as you filled him, the way he clung to you and begged for more? Any man with a cock would have been jealous. Hell, if it weren't for your six-arm form I would have joined you and made it a threesome. Aster, Jack wants you and only you and North took him from you. I can help you find them and reclaim the boy for your own."

Bunny's eyes narrowed and he glared at Pitch. "How can I trust you?"

Pitch shrugged but couldn't hide his grin. "I'm not the one who called Sandy to put you under for the rest of your mating season. You can stay and sleep for the next eight months while lord only knows what happens to Jack or you can come with me and we can track them down and save the boy from more harm."

The Pooka hesitated then sniffed the air, eyes widening slightly as his senses confirmed Pitch's words. Sandy was there. Phil was explaining to the dreamweaver what had happened. No, he couldn't go back to sleep. He had to find Jack, had to protect him ad make things right. He had to keep his mate safe eve if that was against their own family.

He gave Pitch a curt nod and hopped to him as the shadows wrapped around them.

Pitch chuckled darkly. Now he had a tracker to help him find Jack. Soon the frost child would be his once more. He had no worries of either North or Bunny stopping him. If all went as planned the two Guardians would be too busy fighting each other to stop him.

**Pitch: Wait, wait...confused. North is doing what now?**

**Me: Taking are of Jack.**

**Pitch: How?**

**Me: Wait and see.**

**Pitch: Please tell me this is not another Jack and everyone fic.**

**Me: Wait and see.**

**Pitch: Seriously, this better have a happy ending or I'm hanging you from a tree by your toes and inviting the Guardians to use you as a pinata.**

**Me: Promise?**

**Pitch: WFT? Does nothing frighten you?**

**Me: Ombric naked doing the limbo?**

**Pitch: Ew...you're messed up.**

**Me: True.**

**Pitch - throws up hands in disgust: Just hurry up ad make a happy ending.**

**Me: No promises.**

**Pitch: Bah - storms away**

**Me: Why does he keep commenting if he knows I'll just twist things?**


	9. Chapter 9

Destroying From Within 9

Sandy pushed the door to Bunny's room open just enough for him and Tooth to slip inside. Sandy looked around but couldn't see Bunny anywhere. They searched the entire room, under the bed, in the rafters, closet and bathroom. The Pooka was nowhere to be seen. Sandy looked to Tooth, this was bad. This was very bad.

"We need to contact North," Tooth said as he checked the shadows and then held up a hand to show her small grains of black sand. Tooth's face paled. "This is very, very bad."

. . .

North was having a hard time staying awake. He had spent hours cleaning Jack and stitching him up. It was exhausting. He never had to clean a rape victim before nor did he ever want to again. There were tears deep inside Jack that he simply could not stitch they were hard enough to clean. He still couldn't believe Bunny had done this to the child. If Jack were human he might not have survived Bunny's six-arm form. It would be a blessing if the boy could walk after everything that had happened to him. Regardless of the outcome North would be there to care for the child.

Sighing he sipped at his coffee and tried to stay awake. He needed to go back to the workshop and check on Bunny, maybe find out what had happened but he couldn't leave Jack. He made a promise and was not about to break it. He had already let Jack down enough the last 300 years, he wasn't about to do so again. Never again.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he got no rest. All he could think of was Bunny pounding into Jack and the boy's broken cries and anguished screams. It made him twist and turn in the overstuffed armchair. No matter what he did he couldn't get comfortable. When did things start to fall about? When did the Guardians start falling apart?

. . .

Katherine smiled softly as she leaned against the door frame and watched North and Jack sleep. The boys were rather cute. She always enjoyed watching North sleep. The man always had trouble sleeping but there was something charming about him when he did get a peaceful nights rest. She missed those times when she could watch him like this but with her duties on the Moon and their strained relationship these occasions were far and few apart. It was a shame she had to wake him up. If it weren't for that she would through some dreamsand on him to help him sleep more comfortably. Oh well.

She walked around the bed to where North had situated himself next to the bed and angled in such a way that he could guard the door and window. His swords were in their sheaths and leaning against the chair within easy reach. The man was always on guard. Katherine moved carefully as she always did, knowing to keep her footsteps soft ad to send out her magic to keep let Nicholas know she was approaching, that he was safe and there was no enemy anywhere near them. Then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nicholas," she called smiling softly as he blinked tired but bright blue eyes opened and gazed up at her. "Hey there, love."

"Katherine," he breathed with a sleepy smile. His smile widened as she placed her lips against his in a quick but gentle kiss. He hummed softly. "You do realize if Tooth showed up she'd skin us both alive?"

"Wouldn't be the first time she promised to do that," she teased as she straightened up. "Speaking of which, she's been trying to get ahold of you. Aster escaped. She and Sandy are searching for him but she's afraid that he may have joined up with Pitch."

He blinked and sat up a little straighter. "Pitch? Why would Aster team up with that mad man?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But Nicholas, in Aster's condition it wouldn't take much to twist his thoughts. You know how he can be. When he's in his rut he has to stay hidden in the Warren unless he has a mate, otherwise he loses himself. If Tooth a Sandy are right then it makes sense. Bunny wouldn't have left the Warren to find a mate. Something must have made him leave. Something must have brought him to Jack. Pitch is the only one who could have done that. What if he kidnapped Jack and used him against Bunny?"

The man was silent as he tried to think. It was possible but he never considered Pitch to be so sick and twisted. "It's possible," he finally agreed. "Did you tell her where we are?"

She shook her head. "She assumes you took him to the Moon and that he's under Lunar's protection. I didn't think it wise to correct her. Besides, if Pitch is involved then the less she and Sandy know the safer everyone is."

"They're going to be pissed."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

North laughed softly. He hated keeping secrets from his friends. They were one big family but to protect Jack he had to keep their location secret. Hopefully it wouldn't be for much longer but if he had to he would stay until the end of Bunny's mating season, even if that meant missing Christmas. His gaze fell upon the child laying on the large bed with nothing but a sheet and bandages covering him. He looked so tiny and in need of a father's protection. North would do everything in his power to protect the boy.

Katherine cupped his cheek and gently turned his head until their eyes met. "How about you go get some breakfast? I'll watch over him. I doubt he'll be awake for many hours if at all today. Go on, he'll be okay. I'll read him a story."

That brought a smile to North's face. He gave Katherine a peck on the cheek when he stood. "Your stories are always the best. He will love them." Yet he hesitated before leaving and carefully knelt on the edge of the bed. He bent low ad pressed his lips to Jack's temple. "I won't be long, Jack. Katherine will stay with you and read you some of her best stories, dah? I won't be far, I promise."

The boy gave a whimper at his words and his small hand reached out and took North's, holding it for a moment before his hand relaxed and he fell deeper into slumber. North stared down at the boy, hesitant to leave him, even if only for a little while but his belly rumbled and the need for food filled him.

He stroked Jack's hair once more and an old longing for a son momentarily clouded his mind before he shook it off and hurried out of the room but not before Katherine caught that look and her heart almost broke. It was a look she had hope she would never see again. She watched as he left and then took his seat and summoned Mr. Qwerty. The living book flew to hand.

"And what shall we read today, Lady Katherine?" the butterfly like book asked as she flipped through the book.

"I'm not sure," she answered, pausing to glance at the sleeping teen. What was it about Jack that charmed Nicholas so much? There was a reason the man had decided to build his workshop at the North Pole and stayed away from most people and children with the exception of delivering presents. Centuries earlier he – they – had lost a child about Jack's age. The boys even had the same name.

She dismissed those thoughts. Despite his tough exterior Nicholas was a big softy and Jack had wiggled his way in the man's heart and in truth it was something the big lug desperately needed. It was more than she could give Nicholas. Although the idea of being a family again was nice and until things with Aster were dealt with she was willing to pretend this Jack was theirs.

**Sorry this is so short but my keyboard is sticking and really pissing me off and it seems the family wats to play 20 questions. Also, this chapter is sort of based off a kink meme from long ago, I'll let you all figure it out for yourselves a will revel it next chapter. The next chapter won't be until tomorrow night.**

**Pitch is being a big baby right now and hiding in the corner, I'm sure he'll start whining again after he sees what I hae plained for tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Destroying From Within 10

**Pitch: Jettara, you're twisted! You give my Nightmares nightmare.**

**Me: Why that's the sweetest thing you've ever said. I knew you liked me.**

**Pitch: You're insane!**

**Me: (sing-song) Yooouuu liiike me!**

**Pitch: This chapter will make no sense. **

**Me: So?**

**Pitch: Forget it! Someone should name you Guardian of Crazies.**

**Me: Nuh uh, I'm the Guardian of Feels and Cliffhangers, check out my tumblr page.**

**Pitch – storms off in huff**

**Me: You ought to be the Guardia of Cry Babies! Bahaha! Now if only my keyboard would stop sticking I might get at 2000 words today. Pitch, don't touch my netbook again or Jack might do worse than give you frostbite!**

Tracking down Jack and North wasn't easy by any means, even with Bunny helping. It would appear that wherever the Russian had taken the boy it was heavily protected by magic or off planet. That worried Pitch. There were only so many places they could hide and as far as he knew they had already searched them. His usual endless patience was running to their limit an Bunny was becoming a nuisance. The Pooka was anxious an in desperate need of his mate. His rut was getting out of hand but no matter, as soon as they find Jack he might let the animal have one last rut before doing away with him and North. Soon Jack will be his and one would be able to stop him.

It was nearly three days before they found their first solid clue. They were in North Asia when Bunny nearly froze on the spot and his ears shot up. He looked this way and that before hugging himself and crouching. He made a keening sound that sent needles through Pitch's skull.

"Oh what is it now?" the Nightmare King snapped in irritation.

"He hates me. He's terrified of me," the Pooka whined and to hear the usually proud and arrogant rabbit whine was a little shocking, no doubt caused by his rut.

Pitch rolled his eyes. He needed a fierce tracker and instead he got a whiny kit. "Of course not." But he paused as he watched the rabbit creature. Bunny had been acting odd due to his rut but this was different. He carefully probed the Pooka's mind. There he felt an ounce of fear but it wasn't Bunny's…it was Jack's. Bunny and Jack were somehow tied together. The marking! Bunny did manage to mate with the boy. He managed to create a psychic bond and didn't even realize it. How utterly perfect!

Using Bunny's rampant emotions to distract him the shade entered his mind and followed that bright silver thread that bonds him to Jack. It was twisted, as if magic was being used to manipulate it to ensure Bunny couldn't track the boy but this wasn't Bunny following the trail and Pitch was willing to take his time and follow each path until finally he found the frost child hidden in a place he never thought he would ever visit again, where the magic surrounding was almost as strong as the wards surrounding North's workshop only older…ancient power. It would seem Ombric's little piece of heaven was still intact. It was very cunning of North to take the boy there. Pitch would never have thought to look there. Last time he visited the original Santoff Claussen the villagers had begun moving off to the larger cities and the old wizard that protected them had retired to the Moon with MiM. There was only a hand full of people living there and a few yetis. All that was left now was a large farm.

Now that Pitch had found Jack it wouldn't take much to make the boy his. The only issues were passing the defenses. Bunny could always dig them a tunnel but first he needed to twist Bunny's mind a little more and turn him completely against North. Then while the two oafs fought Pitch could make off with Jack.

Chuckling darkly Pitch latched himself on Jack's mind so far away. It was time to test that bond. Bunny may be able to sense his mate's emotions but he wouldn't be able to read his mind.

. . .

Jack's legs were wobbly as he padded through the farm house. He felt nervous wearing cotton pj bottoms that hung loosely around his hips. They didn't hide the bruises the covered his middle and narrow hips but thankfully his rear and thighs were out of sight. He shivered at the thought of those bruises. It all seemed like some strange nightmare. Everything had happened so fast.

He felt naked without his hoodie or staff and he couldn't help but hug himself as he walked next to North. He wasn't sure what to say to the large man. The fact that North had witnessed what Buy did to him made him uncomfortable although he was grateful that the man and his yetis had saved him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he rubbed his bare arms. He ducked his head when North gave him a curious look. "For being such an inconvenience. I know you have better things to do than babysit me."

"Bah! No sorries, Jack. You're not an inconvenience. I'm just sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. You don't remember anything else, before Bunny..?"

Jack shook his head. He didn't…he couldn't remember anything other than Bunny. The large animal spirit wrapped around him, consuming him, burning him. His breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes closed tight. That made things worse because he suddenly remembered darkness, black suffocating darkness. "No," he said quickly, not wanting to think about it. "I barely remember anything to be honest."

North gave a nod. "It's the trauma. In time you'll remember but it'll probably be very painful. I'll be there for you, son. No matter how bad your memories may be you can tell me anything. I won't judge."

Jack looked away but nodded. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. You are family and this is what families do."

The youth was unsure; his memories of his human family were still fuzzy at best. The only thing he remembered clearly was his little sister and a few fuzzy images of his parents but nothing substantial just a few happy little memories and his own death. But his own death was not nearly as chilling what Bunny had done to him.

The farm house wasn't nearly as large as North's workshop and rather than each bedroom having a private bathroom there were three communal ones, two full bathrooms and one powder room. North led Jack to the largest. He stacked several large fluffy towels on the counter. "Did you want a bath or shower?"

Jack sat on the toilet and caught his breath. Just walking from the bedroom to the bathroom was tiring on his legs. "Bath," he murmured.

North nodded. "Warm water will help ease the tension in your legs. I won't make it too hot."

At first Jack was going to protest but he thought better of it. His spine, rear and legs stung and if the warm water helped then he was willing to try it. He waited until North was finished filling the tub and left before chucking his pants and climbing into the large claw foot tub. That was a bit of a struggle and he ended up splashing in with a cry.

"Jack?" North called through the door.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Jack yelled back as he sat up a wiped the water from his eyes.

There was a pause. "Alright, if you need me just yell."

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath Jack leaned back in the tub and tried to relax in the warm water, it was a little hotter than he liked but North was right, it did ease his muscles and his back was starting to feel a little better. That and the music playing downstairs lulled him to let his mind wander. He forcibly tried to ignore what little memories he had of what happened between him and Bunny. He tried to think of snowballs and fun times, of sledding with Jamie and his friends, of… His eye lids fell close as the warmth made him drowsy.

"Jack…" an all too familiar voice called to him.

He murmured softly a rubbed at his eyes. No…no dreams. He didn't want to sleep. Must not sleep. Yet the harder he fought the more he felt drown in and soon his mind slipped into the dream world…or rather nightmare world. His mind was trapped between the real world and that of his mind.

In his mind he was back in the dark palace and instantly fear filled him. For some reason or another he had forgotten all about being captured by Pitch and brought here and… A shiver ran the length of his spine and he forced himself to forget all about what happened there.

"Oh, now that's unfair. After everything we did together and how you rode me, your sweet little hole just sucking my cock so deep inside you? I thought you liked me," Pitch said I a sickly sweet voice.

Jack closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Stop! Stop it! This isn't real! It's only a nightmare. Nightmares can't hurt you." He gasped when long fingers wrapped under his chin and lifted his head. His eyes flew open hoping that North was waking him up. Instead his gaze met Pitch's. "No…" he whined softly.

Pitch smirked. "Now let's see just how well that pretty little mouth of yours sucks."

Jack had no control. It was as if his body was no longer his. Pitch gently but firmly pushed his head down until Jack was on his knees staring at the man's long hard prick. Jack wanted to pull away but instead he opened his mouth and took that organ in his mouth and began sucking on it as if it was the best chocolate he ever tasted, his tongue flicking over the tip and teasing the slit. Then he swallowed the entire length until it was impossibly deep in his throat. All the while Jack screamed in his mind but not one sound made it to the real world.

**This would have bee longer but Pitch decided to be a big baby and mess with my netbook so I'll post more tomorrow. Night all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Destroying From Within 11

"That's a good boy," Pitch purred as he stroked Jack's snowy white hair as the boy sucked on his length. Of course the boy had no control of his actions, Pitch controlled his every movement but it was fun to pretend Jack was doing this of his own free will. He hummed appreciatively as Jack swallowed his length. Every inch of his cock was now impossibly deep in the youth's throat. Oh yes! This was what he needed. This was what he should have made the boy do right from the beginning. Jack's mouth was so cold yet so sweet and needy, like a babe sucking at his mother's tit. His hips began moving, slowly thrusting as he enjoyed the deep hard sucking. "Yes, Jack, just like that. Very good. You deserve a treat."

He grinned as he summoned a dream version of Bunny. The Pooka sniffed Jack's rear as Pitch knelt, forcing Jack onto all fours, holding his head in place as he thrust slowly into that wonderful mouth. Jack gave a muffled cry at the new position especially when dream Bunny's tongue started darting in and out of his ass.

"Yes, make sure he's good and wet. No need to hurt my pet," Pitch hummed. "He's being so good right now, aren't you, Jack? No more being naughty. You're going to take good care of both of us, aren't you?"

Jack would have fought, maybe even bit Pitch but he simply couldn't. He couldn't do anything but suck and lick as the Nightmare King fucked his mouth and Bunny licked his hole, tongue fucking him until his toes curled and stomach knotted. Then he was screaming into Pitch's flesh as his first orgasm hit him.

Pitch chuckled. "Cumming with only a tongue up your ass? You are far too easy, Jack."

If it weren't for the two larger beings holding him up Jack would have collapsed. How was this happening? This was a dream…a nightmare. This wasn't real! Yet no matter how much he told himself that he couldn't regain control of his body or stop what was happening. In the real world his hands curled around the edge or the tub, his knuckles turning pasty white as the dream Bunny thrust deeply into his dream body. It felt so real, as if Bunny was truly behind him. That large alien cock felt as if it filled his ass and was thrusting deep into his belly even though he was alone in the tub. The once warm water was quickly cooling and ice was slowly starting to form all around him. He still could form ay words or sound as he felt Pitch's cock in his mouth even though he knew it wasn't really there. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt searing hot cum fill his throat.

"Swallow, Jack," Pitch's voice whispered in his head.

Reluctantly Jack did it, swallowing every bit of cum and licking Pitch's cock clean, all the while cringing inwardly and sobbing softly in the real world. It didn't help that Bunny was pounding into his ass and bouncing his head against Pitch's groin. He was almost grateful when Pitch's hand fisted in his hair and finally pulled his head up. The shade's length was still hard and a thin web of saliva connected the head of Pitch's cock to Jack's lips. When it broke it hung from his chin and made him fill filthy.

"Marvelous job, Jack. You were made for sucking cock and you can certainly take it," Pitch purred as he licked Jack's chin and all the way up to his ear. "I wonder…can you handle two?"

Jack's eyes widened as he took in the meaning of those words. "No…" he breathed wanting desperately to run and hide but he couldn't. Bunny's claws were digging into his hips as he rutted in long hard strokes. The Pooka grabbed Jack's thighs and opened his legs wide as if inviting Pitch in and rather than being able to struggle Jack gave in and even placed one ankle on the shade's shoulder. He cried out as the second cock pushed into him but before a noise made it to the real world that blasted ball gag was back in his mouth and he could do nothing but ride the two cocks pounding his ass.

"That a boy," Bunny purred licking his neck and earlobe as one claw began circling one of Jack's nipples. "That mouth of yours is going to love sucking me off. I'll fill your entire throat. Good thing you don't need to breathe, eh mate?"

The youth whimpered at the mere thought. He didn't want to suck off Bunny but knew he would have too. The thrusts grew harder as both males bounced him on their laps, filling him so completely that Jack feared he would burst. Then the gag was gone and he was alternating between kissing Pitch and kissing Bunny, both sucking and nipping his lips until they were bruised. This wasn't like before, yes it was unwanted but he was as if they were trying to bring him as much pleasure as possible, to overload him with sensation. They were doing a good job too. Pitch began suckling one side of his neck as Bunny nibbled the other. Jack's hands were beyond his control, one clasped the back of Pitch's head to him while the other did the same with Bunny's. It no longer hurt. It actually felt kind of good. And then Pitch rotated his hips and Bunny did the same and it was as if a volcano erupted within Jack as two lots of cum filled him, both almost searing hot and it triggered Jack's second orgasm, the most powerful he had felt yet. This time when he screamed it echoed in both the dream world and the real one and the real Jack threw himself backward to try and escape it.

Panic filled Jack when he accidently submerged under the bath water. He stared through the sudsy water in shock as it iced over. No…no, this wasn't real. This was just part of the nightmare. Nonetheless he was petrified. He was trapped in a tub that was now covered in ice and he had no room to move let alone call for help. It was like dying all over again. Without thinking he screamed, his hands coming up to pound against the ice, hoping to break it, praying that he could bring under his control as ice normally was. But it was no use, he was trapped and that rush of panic made his vision go blurry around the edges. All he could see was his death all over again.

Then the world shattered and he was yanked out of the ice and into a pair of large strong arms.

"Jack!"

He gasped, inhaling a huge gulp of air before thrashing in the man's arms, fearful that either Pitch or Bunny had him. "Stop! Don't…" he cried. He sobbed even harder as his arms were tucked against the man's chest and a huge towel wrapped around him.

"Shh..shh… It's alright, Jack. It's me, it's North," the man whispered, his thick Russian accent drawing Jack out of his fright.

The youth calmed and gazed up through his wet shaggy bangs to see that it was indeed North that held him. North who was always there for him. North who did everything he could to protect him. He threw his arms around the large man's neck and buried his face against the man's neck as hiccupped sobs raked his body. "Dad…" he breathed.

North did a double take from the comment but let it go. Jack was obviously quite frightened and must have mistaken him for his own father. He held the child a little closer as he turned to return Jack to his room. He stopped when he faced Katherine who stared at them with wide eyes. There was a mix of fear and confusion on her pretty face. It was understandable after the horrid scream that had filled the house but this was something different, something that went deeper than any normal fear.

She looked from North to Jack and her lips twisted into one of determination, a look North knew better than to argue with. She strolled into the bathroom with determination and began probing the youth. "Are you alright?" she asked Jack as her long fingers combing through his hair and then momentarily removing the towel to check his body over. She had done this a few times since North had brought the boy to the farm. It was nothing sexual but very parental.

"Tell me your name," she asked after the boy nodded he was alright.

"Jack Frost," Jack said softly.

North gave her a curious look as her fingers rubbed against a small blemish that a fading bruise had covered. "Kat, what are doing?"

Tears shimmered in her grey eyes. "Do you have another name?"

"Katherine, is this really the time?" North demanded unsure what his fellow Guardian was getting at. He tried adjusting the towel but Jack was now in the wrong position for that. "I need to get him to his room and find out what happened."

Jack turned his head to look at the woman, tears tracks now frozen to his cheeks. He could understand why she had so many questions when it felt as if his world was falling apart. "Jackson Overland Frost," he said carefully as if afraid his very name might upset her.

It did

"Overland?" she asked. When he gave a nod she glared up at North with such anger it made Jack cringe and huddle deeper into North's arms.

"We need to talk," she told North, her voice holding a warning. She gave Jack a thin smile that didn't meet her eyes. "Try to rest, Jack. I'll make you some dinner." With that she stormed off.

"Is she mad at me?" Jack asked as he struggled to get down. "I knew it, I shouldn't be here. I'm just messing things up for you."

North caught his arm. "No. She's not mad at you just…startled. You never mentioned you were an Overland."

Jack winced as he stood, his legs rubbery and spine stinging as if Bunny and Pitch really had fucked him senseless. He shook off North's hand as he tried to help him. "No one ever asked. Besides, I just found out last year when I got my memories back. What's the big deal?"

The Russian stared at the youth with wide eyes before carefully schooling his face. "She lost someone very dear to her many years ago. You must remind her of him."

"Oh," Jack murmured before hobbling off to his room.

North watched the boy go, his mind a whirl as questions he hadn't thought of in over three centuries bombarded him. "Someone very dear to me as well," he whispered to himself.

. . .

Pitch was never so happy that Bunny was asleep. The last thing he needed was the Pooka realizing he had just raided Jack's mind and screwed the little sprite until he was screaming for more with the help of a doppelganger of Bunny. He had blocked the bond between Bunny and Jack during that time so that he could manipulate what truly happened. It was like editing a film. Instead of Pitch and Bunny fucking the boy it was now North. Oh he made it a good show, made it look as if the Russian had claimed Jack for himself. He made it perfect, as if it was North's cock the youth had sucked rather than Pitch's and that rather than being screwed by both Pitch and Bunny it was just North that Jack bounced on. Every detail was perfect, at least with Jack's expressions, reactions and movements. North was detailed enough to show it was he now doing these things. Then when everything was just right Pitch flooded Bunny's mind with this new version of events, making sure Jack's every moan and cry echoed throughout the Pooka's mind before reopening the bond between Bunny and Jack. Then he used those images to give Bunny on of the worst nightmares he had experienced since the genocide of his race.

**Pitch: WTF, me and Bunny - dream Bunny - did what to Jack? Together?**

**Me: Yep**

**Pitch: Why?**

**Me: Why not? You're laying the blame on North.**

**Pitch: That's not the point!**

**Me: Mah...**

**Pitch: You're sick, you know that right?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Pitch: And what's the deal with Katherine?**

**Me: What? It's part of another kink meme that for some reason I thought might work.**

**Pitch: I hope you're right otherwise this is officially the most fucked up fic you've ever done**

**Me: Read Darkest Urge, it may be a one shot but it'll give you chills.**

**Pitch: Oy! Next fic better be fluff**

**Me: No promises...I like torturing you and Jack, oh and let's not forget Bun Bun.**

**Pitch: Dead...so very, very dead.**


	12. Chapter 12

Destroying From Within 12

**Okay, the following may not make much sense and should honestly have its own story but I can't get it out of my head and will add to the drama…and Pitch wanted some God damn fluff so if I get enough people interested in this I might do a side story and go into more detail.**

Everything was perfect. Bunny was now in a rampage and following the string of magic that bonds him and Jack. Pitch couldn't be happier. They took to the tunnels but not before Pitch tipped off Sandy and Tooth as to where North really took Jack. Oh the hurt feelings and fear he felt wafting off Toothiana to learn not only that her lover was not on the Moon with Jack but at his farm with none other than Katherine, his first love and someone who – as far as Pitch was concerned – still held North's heart. Oh yes, the turmoil caused by letting that little cat out of the bag was sure to have the Guardian of Memories and the Guardian of Imagination clashing. And with Bunny believing North was soiling his mate there was bound to be an all out war between the Guardians and Sandy would be too busy trying to get everyone under control Jack would be left defenseless and be Pitch's for the taking.

Little did he know two of the Guardians were already clashing over Jack.

. . .

"How long?" Katherine demanded when North entered the kitchen alone.

William looked up from the kettle in surprise. He had never heard Katherine so angry, especially with North. He wasn't sure to stay for support or to get as far from the two magicians as possible. In the end he took his tea ad hurried outside. There was a pile of wood that needed splitting and there was no need for the yetis to do all the work. It was the right decision.

"Katherine…" North started as he ran a hand through his hair looking just as shell shocked as her. He ignored her long enough to fish out the instant coffee from the cupboard and a bottle of brandy stuffed at the back of the top shelf. His coffee ended up being more brandy then coffee.

"How long were you going to keep him a secret from me? I had a right to know," the woman continued, her magic crackling with her growing anger.

"I didn't know," he muttered. He took a large drink of the spike coffee, hoping to ease his nerves.

"How couldn't you know? He has the same scars! The exact same! How could you not notice that that boy is our Jack?"

North leaned against the counter and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. "Why didn't Manny tell you? You've spent over 300 years living on the Moon. Why didn't he tell you he was going to resurrect our son?" Now that h said it out loud he couldn't take his words back, he couldn't deny the truth. Jack Frost was their child, their little boy who had died saving his little sister. Their son's death had nearly brought the destruction of Christmas with the sorrow North felt for such a long time. Once Emma had grown up and started her own family he had completely moved to the North Pole while Katherine retreated to the Lunanoff Palace on the Moon. Jack Frost was given life somewhere during that time but North had never considered the boy to be _their_ Jack. Until then MiM had never called upon someone who had passed away and given them life once more, at least as far as North knew. Why would Manny do this and not tell them?

Katherine stared at him as if he had just slapped her. "I…I don't know."

"When Jack joined us he had no memories of who he was. The few times we spoke before that he was more of a wild child; always wanting to goof off and have fun. He didn't act like our Jack. I should have realized it though, Burgess is his home a he seems tied to that God forsaken pond." He bowed his head as he played every memory he had of Jack before the youth became a Guardian and then compared them to his memories of his son. They clashed each other in just about every way except for that cocky little smile and the way his voice hitched when upset. But when he superimposed their faces together there was no doubt that the child was indeed his son.

The woman sat at the kitchen table. "Why would Lunar do that? Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I planned on asking that very question," North said, his voice dark with anger for being denied his child for so long.

"You said Jack has his memories back…does he know?"

The Russian shook his head. "His memories are very limited. From the little he told me he remembers his sister and dying to save her but he never went into detail. He doesn't remember us…at least not how we were. He doesn't know we're his parents."

That saddened Katherine. Here was a child she thought she had lost centuries ago with absolutely no memory of her. She wanted to sob but knew there was no point, she had cried enough tears when she lost him, she was not going to cry now that she had a chance to have him back in her life. Nonetheless she felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes and she dapped at them with a silk handkerchief. "So what do we do now?"

A throat clearing interrupted them and they both turned to see Jack standing in the doorway with a guilty look on his face and Katherine felt her heart squeeze when she compared it to the way her Jack looked when he knew he was in trouble for something.

"Uh…I'm going to head out," Jack began, looking sheepish and not meeting their gazes. "I really appreciate everything you both have done but…"

"Jack, sit down and hush. You're not going anywhere while Bunny's in his rut. If he finds you while his mind's cluttered with the urge to mate again you might get tied to his nest and not escape until his rut is over," Katherine said sternly.

Jack gave a little yelp and did as he was told. It wasn't Bunny that worried him now it was Pitch but he wasn't about to tell them that. They had already done so much for him that he didn't want to endanger them.

"Now just relax while I start dinner. How about you peel potatoes while I stuff a chicken? Nick, how about you give Will a hand chopping wood?" Katherine continued as she got up and began gathering items for dinner. She gave North a small smile which was returned with a pointed look and shake of his head. Placing her hands on his massive chest she got on his tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I won't say anything. Maybe a few menial tasks will help trigger those missing memories," she whispered to him. "Go take out your frustration on some logs while we make dinner, yes?"

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door, pausing to ruffle Jack's hair. "If she begins to drive you nuts or gets scary feel free to come outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"But I really should be going," Jack insisted.

"Nonsense! You're not a bother. You are family and it is our job to protect you." _As I should have so long ago_, North wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. With time maybe those memories would return to Jack and even if they didn't North was just happy to know that some part of his Jack was still alive and well.

Jack's shoulders fell and he conceded defeat. It wasn't as if he could get very far without his staff anyway but at least he could have kept Pitch from causing trouble. But could see from the way the two elder Guardians looked at him that they weren't about to let him face Bunny or Pitch alone, provided he didn't fall asleep or dose off. He squared his shoulders and renewed his determination not protect himself.

"Alright, Katherine, do you mind I make myself a mug of coffee?" he asked, already getting up and crossing the kitchen. Normally he would have better manners but he was still shaken by his nightmare. It had felt so real which could only mean that Pitch had entered his dreams and twisted them. He highly doubted that the Bunny in his dream was the real one not that it eased any of his pain.

He stopped at the counter suddenly unsure. He had never made coffee before, usually there a pot full perked and all he had to do was add sugar and cream. North came to his rescue and made showed him how.

"Easy, Jack, not so much or you'll be up all night," North warned as Jack added another scoop of instant coffee into his mug. At the man's comment e added one more and then four scoops of sugar and a lot of cream. North only shook his head and smiled over the boy's head at Katherine. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he teased before pressing his lips to the boy's temple. "You need me I'll be just outside, dah?"

Jack nodded as blew on his coffee to cool it. Then he drank it down rapidly before making a second just as strong. Thankfully he took his time with that one. North was sure they were going to have their hands full come bedtime. Still North was willing to deal with it as long as the child was safe and sound. At least with Katherine he felt sure nothing bad could possibly happen to the boy.

He didn't notice the rabbit hole in the distance or the shifting shadows on the edge of the forest.

**Pitch: Yes! Fight, fight! I need to let off some steam! This is a horrid story that needs some blood shed. Pay back for making me such a monster!**

**Me: And blood shed will make you look better?**

**Pitch: Damn straight!**

**Me: And you say I have problems.**


	13. Chapter 13

Destroying From Within 13

Bunny kept low to the ground and let the tall grass hide him from sight as he watched North and the Absolute Youngest William, who was now an old man, chop wood, their banter easy and companionable. Bunny didn't pay attention to the words spoken. His teeth grind together at the mere sound of his best friend's voice – former best friend. All he could think of was the vision he had and the pleasure and pain he had felt from Jack as North fucked him, taking what was rightfully Bunny's. The Pooka wasn't going to stand for it. He would reclaim his mate and not North or his yetis were going to stop him.

He moved slowly toward the two men, keeping low and using every bit of cover available to him. He was like a mighty beast stalking his prey. No one was going to keep him from his mate.

Pitch was left to his own devices, barely a thought to Bunny.

. . .

"So did you want to talk about what happened during your bath?" Katherine probed, hoping that by resuming her role as a mother that she could trigger Jack's memories of her. That failed when Jack shook his head and seemed to put all his focus on peeling potatoes. "You know I've known Aster 500 years now and he has some of the strangest quirks. For almost nine months he goes into hiding and sometimes is timing is purely awful. One time Pitch kidnapped me and he and Nicholas were doing everything in their power to find me and then mating season hit and that Bunny became a wreck. I think that's when the boys became best friends. Nicolas helped him out by…well rutting with him." She blushed slightly at the memory of Tooth stating matter-of-factly that Bunny had sex with North and the Pooka was all better now. Yeah, the Tooth Fairy was more warrior queen back then than the motherly figure everyone talks about.

She smiled when she saw the shock on the child's face. "It took me by surprise as well. I never would have thought Nick would ever agree to such a thing but then he had been a bandit and sometimes men have urges that only other men can understand."

Jack's face flushed and a dusting of frost covered his cheeks. "Did Bunny hurt him?"

"I'm sure he did. According to Tooth he walked funny for nearly a week, the poor dear. And what's worse, he went back for more almost every year just to help keep Bunny sane." She paused as she placed the chicken in the oven then stood and leaned against the counter.

"Why? If Bunny hurt him so bad why would North go back for more?" Jack asked as he pushed aside the bowl of freshly peeled potatoes.

"I don't really know. It could be a Cossack thing but I do know they love each other like only best friends can. Nick would do anything for Aster, especially when it's for his own good. That's why he brought you here, not only to protect you but to protect Aster as well. Aster's not in his right mind during his rut. He can't think straight and Pitch knows this. That's why he used him against you because the moment Aster takes a partner he can't stop. Usually with a partner his rut lasts a few weeks, without one he tries to hibernate. Until now he has never taken a mate…at least not sense the genocide of his race."

The youth's hand went to t scar on his collar bone. It still stung but not so bad anymore. "Then why mark me? Is it natural for him to mark his lovers like he did me?"

"No, which means he wants you as his mate." Katherine took the bowl of potatoes from Jack and poured them into the large pot of water on the stove and then lit the burner. Her smile fell when she saw the fear on Jack's face. "Oh Jack! I didn't mean to upset you, it's just I've known Aster almost my entire life and I know that if it weren't for his rut and Pitch he would never have hurt you. He would have courted you properly."

"Court me?" Jack asked in disbelief. He traced a finger over the wooden table, creating trails of frosted fern patterns. "He doesn't even like me." Folding his arms on the table he leaned forward and rested his head on them as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "I thought we were finally becoming friends and then this happens."

"Jack, he never would have marked you unless he loved you."

He gave a snort. "Yeah right. He did it because Pitch told him to."

Strolling across the kitchen she went to the child and bent down to kiss the back of his head as she would when he was human. "Sweetheart, there's a lot about Pookas you don't know. Sadly, Pitch does. He knows everything there is about Pookas and how to manipulate them. But I know Aster and no matter how bad his rut is he would never mark someone unless he truly loved them."

Jack wasn't so sure. He couldn't picture Bunny being in love with him. No one loved him. He was the frost spirit that everyone had ignored and hated. If it wasn't for Pitch trying to take over the world the Guardians would never have bothered with him. And now this? Those tears he had fought so hard against began to shimmer against his lashes and he pressed his face against his arms. He was a screw up. He let Pitch capture him and rape him and then Bunny and not only an hour ago he was mind fucked. He couldn't even control what happened in his own mind. How was he expected to be a Guardian and protect children when he couldn't even protect himself?

He wiped at his eyes as gentle hands took him by the shoulders and turned him around until he was facing Katherine who was kneeling before him with a kind and sympathetic look in her grey eyes and for the first time Jack felt as if maybe this woman truly did care about him. It was the same feeling he got with North, as if maybe, in another life, they truly were father and son or in this case mother and son. He sniffled before slipping into her open arms. He placed his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath, feeling as if he should know her scent but unable to place it. Regardless e snuggled against her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She just held him tightly, seeming to need to hold him just as much as he did her.

**Sorry guys, I had hoped to do a lot more tonight but my netbook is acting up. I'm going to hav to use my old desk top and try to transfer things. May need get a new laptop or something soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Destroying From Within 14

"What is going on here?" a crisp voice demanded from the kitchen doorway.

Jack let go of Katherine and turned toward the doorway leading to the formal dining from. There floated Tooth, her wings fluttering anxiously as she glared at Katherine with unadulterated anger and possible hatred. It was a look he wasn't accustomed to seeing on her pretty face. It took him back and for the first time in a long time he felt afraid of the fairy queen. But as quickly as the anger appeared it disappeared and the winged woman swooped toward him and gave him a fierce hug.

"Oh Jack! How are you? Are you alright? Phil told us what happened. Why would North bring you here? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked in rapid session before glaring at Katherine once more when she asked the last question.

"Last I checked this was still my home?" Katherine responded as she stood and ran her hands over her long skirts to straighten them out. "I may live on the Moon for the most part but from time to time I like to come home."

Tooth's violet eyes narrowed. "This hasn't been your home in a long, long time."

Katherine only rolled her eyes as she turned toward the stove to check on dinner. "Still jealous as always."

The fairy's feather bristled in irritation. "Excuse me?"

The other woman ignored her. "Hello, Sandy? Are you staying for dinner?"

Jack glanced up as the Sandman floated into the room. The small golden man waved a tiny hand at Jack as he nodded to Katherine. It was a little surprising to see the two Guardians. As far as he knew North hadn't told them where they were. But before he could ask Tooth was all over Katherine demanding answers.

"Where's North?" she demanded, fluttering in front the other woman. "Why isn't he here?"

"Eh…Toothiana, would you please calm down? Nicholas is outside chopping wood with William. I'm surprise you didn't see him as you flew in."

Tooth flew back as if stuck by the fact Katherine had used North's first name. It was something only a few ever used. Tooth usually called him by his first name when they were alone as did Bunny but everyone else… Of course Katherine and North had a long history. A very, very long history. She gave a huff and swung away from the other woman.

"Oh long have you been here? How long as Nor…Nicholas known you were here?" she demanded angrily.

Katherine sighed as she stirred the pot of vegetables. "He didn't. He was just as surprised as I was when William rushed him and Jack into the house. Can we discuss this somewhere more private?" she asked, glancing toward Jack.

All of Tooth's anger seemed to melt when she realized she was making such a fuss in front of Jack. This was a conversation that was best done in private. Jack had already been traumatized by what happened to him with Bunny he did not need to hear two women fighting over North. She placed her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. She looked to Sandy, silently pleading he watch over Jack while she and Katherine have a little chat. The ancient spirit nodded in understanding and motioned for the two to go ahead.

They didn't get too far before being stopped by Jack.

The youth had stopped paying attention to the woman bicker when a potted flower caught his attention. There was nothing really special about it, it was well watered and tended to but still relatively small now it was moving, growing and becoming more vibrant. There were only a few beings that could do such things and he was certain he knew exactly which one was causing this plant to grow at such a rapid rate.

"Guys…" he breathed as he tried to keep his breathing steady. "I think we have a problem. Tooth…Katherine… Mom!"

"Yes?" both women answered at once before glaring at each other and almost started arguing once more.

"Stop it!" Jack snapped. He pointed to the flower. "Bunny's here."

"Oh," Tooth chirped with a smile before it fell as she remembered the Pooka wasn't presently in his right mind. "Oh dear. Uh, okay. You stay here with Katherine," the way she said Katherine was like a viper spitting venom. "Sandy and I will go and help North and William."

Sandy hesitated and suddenly shook his head, signing that Tooth should stay with Jack and Katherine because no one knew where Pitch was and while Katherine and Jack were extraordinary warriors Pitch was tricky and it had taken five Guardians and a bunch of children to bring him down last time. Tooth frowned but agreed. It made sense. There was evidence that Pitch had something to do with what happened to Jack and was the only one who could have helped Bunny escape Santoff Claussen. It made perfect sense that Pitch might attack Jack while they were busy trying to catch Bunny.

"Alright" she finally agreed, not that she was happy about it. She and Katherine rarely worked well together.

Sandy gave a nod before opening the back door and flying outside.

"Yeah, this should be loads of fun," Jack muttered as he watched the flower. It was now in full bloom.

. . .

North knew there was something wrong, he could feel it in his belly. That and as a hunter his hearing had grown attune to even the smallest sound. The chirping of spring birds had ceased and the yetis in the field were looking about as if searching for someone they could not see. Not just that but the land around them was slowly coming to life as seeds only planted a few days earlier began to poke out of the ground as the grass began to turn a lush green. He looked around, knowing Bunny was somewhere close by.

"William," he said, stepping close to his friend. "You should go inside. I'm not sure how much of Bunny is left within him. He may not hesitate to attack us if he thinks we're trying to keep him away from Jack or pose a danger to the boy."

William gave a small chuckle as he took a rifle he had kept leaning against a nearby tree. North hadn't understood why it was there until the other man pumped it. "No worries, I have enough tranquilizers to take down an elephant...maybe two." He glanced into his satchel. "Maybe ten?"

North's eyes widened when he saw the number of tranquilizers in the bag. There was definitely enough to take down Bunny and a herd of elephants. Hopefully they wouldn't need to use any of them. Nonetheless he gave William a nod, happy the man was prepared to take down the Pooka without resorting to violence. Okay, guns were never a good way to go about dealing with any situation but tranquilizers were better than bullets. He was surprised when a second rifle was tossed to him. Cocking it open he checked to see if it was fully loaded and gave a curt nod of satisfaction.

"Alright, don't fire unless he gives you no choice," he said sternly as his eyes scanned the land around them hoping to catch some sign of Bunny. "Hopefully we can talk some sense into him. Otherwise take him down. I'll get Sandy to put him to sleep until the end of mating season."

William nodded in agreement. "You take the south-east side while I take the south-west. The yetis already have the north completely covered."

"Dah, sounds good."

They separated and went in their chosen directions. North kept his rifle slung over his shoulder, noting wanting to appear as a threat to Bunny. They had been friends for five centuries, had gone through hell and high water together and shared experiences that no one else could ever understand. They were brothers, best friends and occasional lovers. There was nothing North wouldn't do to help Bunny but at the same time he had to protect Jack. Jack was physically and mentally too young to be the Pooka's mate. It wasn't just the fact that the boy was North's son – although that new revelation was still forefront in his mind – but the age that the child had died. Yes, Jack was 300 years old but he would forever be trapped in a teenager's body.

His son… He had a son. His little boy was alive. He stopped and took a shuddering breath. Jack really was his Jack. He couldn't believe it. After his boy had drowned saving his sister North had consumed himself with work. Yes he had tried to care for his wife and daughter but once Emma had grown up and married, he and Katherine had separated. She left for the Moon while he vanished to the North Pole and buried himself in work. Why didn't Manny tell them he resurrected Jack? Why did he wipe the boy's memories of them? Was it on purpose or was it caused by the drowning? There was medical proof that drowning and server cold could cause brain damage. Perhaps that's what happened. Maybe, if given time Jack would come to remember his past but regardless North would care for the child just as he did when Jack was a live and as he had hoped since Jack was called to be a Guardian. He would give Jack back that family he always wanted. Even with him being Bunny's mate they could work things out. He could make this work but first he had to get Bunny back to his senses because if Bunny so much as tried to take Jack against his will he'd skin the Pooka alive.

"Traitor!"

"Omph!" North cried as he was knocked to the ground. He rolled with the impact and quickly got back to his feet, spinning around and taking a defensive stance. He didn't reach for the rifle and kept his hands in front of him and to the sides to show he meant no harm. It would seem Bunny had other ideas. "Aster…Aster, it's me, Nicholas. You need to calm down, my friend."

"Friend?" the Pooka snarled. He was low to the ground and pacing on all fours looking more like a rapid dog then a rabbit. He was growling and all his claws were extracted and tearing into the ground. If North didn't know better he would have thought the Pooka was possessed by Fearlings because this surely wasn't his friend and brother at arms. "Friend? Friends don't steal friends' mates. Friends don't screw friends' mates."

"Screw?" North asked in confusion. He blinked in horror as he figured out what was in the Pooka's head. "Bunny, I did not touch Jack in that way. I would never touch Jack in such a way. Bunny, you don't understand, Jack's my-"

"Liar!" Bunny snarled, lunging at North. "You stole my mate! I'll make you suffer!"

Bunny was one of the most formable warriors North had ever encountered and even though they had fought side by side for centuries and while North was considerably larger than Bunny the Easter spirit was much faster. Instead of engaging Bunny in battle North caught the rabbit when he pounced. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bunny and rolled on the ground with him until finally he had Bunny pinned. He ignored the claws digging into his arms and the gashing teeth threatening to bite him. This crazed beast was not Bunny. Bunny was normally so calm and collected his attacks precise but this was clumsy at best.

"Aster, shh…listen to me. You are my friend I would never take your mate if he weren't in danger. Do you remember what you did to Jack? Do you remember raping him?" North said, his voice gentle and soothing as he held the Pooka tightly from behind.

"No…I would never…"

"I know, Aster, I know. It was not you. I need you to remember what happened. What made you take Jack as your mate? What did Pitch do?"

"Pitch?" Bunny asked, his voice shaky and hoarse as if he were coming out of a deep sleep. He began shaking in North's arms as his anger disappeared to be replaced with sorrow and disgust. "No…he had Jack, said if we gave him a show he'd let Jack go. He forced me to change to my six-arm form and…and…Ancients…he smelt so good, tasted better than anything I ever tasted before…better than chocolate. I couldn't stop, Nick…I couldn't stop."

"I know, Aster," North said gently as he pressed his head against Bunny's, chinning him gently as Bunny would often do to him. It had a calming effect on Bunny, giving him a sense of family even though he was the last of his kind. There were a lot of things North had learned about Pookas thanks to Bunny and he used them to their full extent. "But you've never taken a mate before. Why mark him? What did Pitch do to cause you to mark the boy as your mate?"

Bunny was trembling now and shaking his head, unable to answer. He didn't know. All he knew for certain was that he had to. He had to mark Jack, he was his mate. And that was all that mattered. "Why did you take him from me?" he moaned instead. "He's my mate!"

"That he is, Aster, but he's also my son."

The Pooka laughed at that. "Nick, I know you like the kid but…"

"No, Aster. Jack Frost is my son," North said in all seriousness. He held Bunny a little tighter to make him listen. "Jack is Jackson Overland, my son. And as his mate it's your duty to help me protect him…even if it's from you."

Bunny was full out trembling now. "Did I hurt him?"

"Yes."

"Does he hate me?"

"No."

Giving a curt nod the Pooka calmed down. "How bad did I hurt him?"

"Aster…"

"Tell me."

Sighing, North told him everything, every horrible detail until again Bunny was trembling and nearly brought to tears.

"You should have killed me. You should kill me. It's your right as his father and our leader. Do it and get it over with. Jack doesn't deserve me as a mate," he sobbed softly. "Do it now because the moment I smell him I'm going to do things to him, horrible things. Things I shouldn't do. Things I won't be able to stop myself from doing. Please Nick, end it now."

North nodded but rather than draw his knife he pulled one of the extra tranquilizers from his pocket, pulled off the cap with his teeth and jabbed it into the large vein on Bunny's neck. Bunny gave a tiny gasp before toppling forward fast asleep. "Sorry, old friend, but that's one request I can never honor," he said softly as he ran a hand over Bunny's ears. "When Sandy gets here's he'll put you in a deep sleep for the rest of the season. We'll work this out, I promise."

He looked around. If Bunny was here then where was Pitch? He was certain the Boogeyman would try for Jack once more. His gaze turned to the house. He needed to get to Jack and Katherine.


	15. Chapter 15

Destroying From Within 15

The tension between Tooth and Katherine was almost thick enough to walk on. Jack didn't like it, not one bit. He had never liked tense situations, even before he joined the Guardians. Whenever he encountered parents arguing he always felt the need to flee. He simply didn't like grownups arguing. He wasn't sure why but for as long as he couldn't remember it always made him uncomfortable. The few memories he had of his parents – although for the life of him he couldn't remember their faces or names – none were of them arguing.

Stepping away from the two women he decided to stay as far from them as possible without leaving the room. He never would have pictured two women fighting over North. Yeah, the guy awesome but Jack would never consider him a lady killer. Wow, North really must have been something in his youth.

"Ahm...ladies, no offense but can this wait for another time?" he asked, not liking this one bit. He looked away from them when it was obvious neither were about to listen to him. This was insane. Bunny was out there looking for him and North and Sandy were out there trying to stop him. They were out there ready to fight their friend to protect him. That wasn't right. Bunny had been a Guardian for centuries while Jack had only been with them two years. He should be out there dealing with Bunny and praying that the Pooka came to his senses, not letting others fight his battles. "I'm just going to go help the guys and…"

A chill ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold that usually surrounded him. He froze in his spot when that cold was quickly replaced by searing heat. His breath hitched as he looked around. The smell of brimstone seemed to be everywhere but neither Tooth nor Katherine seemed to notice. Not good, not good. He began to hyperventilate, his chest tightening as fear crept through him. "No…please, no more…" he whined softly as he closed his eyes and placed his hands over his ears, desperate to block out the voice he knew would fill his mind.

"Jack, you're such a foolish boy. You should know by now you can't hide from me," Pitch's voice whispered through his mind. "Now be a good boy and give yourself to me. Just step into that shadow in the corner and come to him. Everything would be alright when you're at my side."

"No…" Jack moaned, curling in on himself as he fell to his knees. He wasn't going to let Pitch enter his mind. He wasn't going to let the shade rape him again.

"Jack!" Katherine called, breaking through Pitch's spell and wrapping Jack in her own personal psychic shield. She knelt in front of Jack and pulled him into her arms. "Jack, it's okay. I'm here, son, I'm here. Tell me what's going on? Is it Pitch?"

The youth nodded as he cuddled into her arms, feeling safe and secure with her. He fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

Katherine stroked his hair, her cheek resting against his hair. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. You can stop you know? It might seem hard but it's not. Your mind is your own. You're the boss. He can't hurt you unless you let him and he'll use every trick in the book to make you think he's in charge but he's not. Shh…shh…listen, baby, listen. I need you to think of a bubble, it's wrapped all around you. Can you do that?"

Jack nodded.

"Good boy. Now I want you to imagine the wind wrapping around it and becoming a part of your bubble. Okay, now imagine the hardest, most toughest material in the universe. It can be anything as long as you believe in it no one can break through your shield, not even Pitch or Sandy, you understand? No one can break through." She pulled her shield away from Jack, hoping that the boy had followed her instructions. "How to you feel now?"

The child blinked as he looked round as if seeing the world for the first time. A slow smile lifted his lips and for the first time since arriving at the farm he actually looked happy. "I don't feel him," he whispered in awe. "He's gone."

"Ah…I don't think so," Tooth said, moving to defend Jack's back as the shadows darkened all around them. She pulled out her twin sabers and took a defensive position. "Please tell me you've got some actual weapons hidden in that dress and not some story book."

Katherine reached into boot and pulled out a long curved dagger with ancient script adorning it. "Never leave home without it," she retorted as she twisted it around to the blunt inner curve was braced against her arm. Her eyes narrowed as Pitch took form in a dark corner of the kitchen. "And I'm not about to let anyone touch my boy."

Pitch chuckled menacingly. "Teaching the boy your little tricks are we, Katherine?" he asked as he strolled out of the shadows. His amber eyes swept over the two women and boy guarded between them. "Of course you do realize that even though I may not be able to enter his mind I can still read his fear and intensify it. After that it's only a matter of time before his shield falls. You of all people should know that. It won't be long before the boy's mind." He inspected his nails as if bored by such foolishness. "Let's skip the little battle of wills and get straight to the point. Jack, come with me and I'll spare your friends." His gaze met Jack's. "You and I both know we belong together. In time you'll learn to accept what I can give you."

Jack was shaking like a leaf. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to endanger anyone but he sure as hell didn't want to go with Pitch either. His body tingled at the mere thought of Pitch's touch and not necessarily in a good way.

Katherine reached back and grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she faced Pitch. "You're not touching him, Pitch," she snapped. "He's not going anywhere with you."

"You'll have to go through us," Tooth added, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and pointed one saber at Pitch. "Because nobody is touching him without his permission."

Pitch gave a snort. "A lonely sprite who's never known the joys of touch? Toothiana, I'm shocked. You of all people should understand what I've been doing with Jack. I showed him pleasure."

"You tortured him!"

He laughed. "Is that what I did? I do recall little Jackie moaning and pleading for more. He not only rode me but your precious Bunnymund as well. No, ladies, Jack's misled you. Our boy here is a glutton for sensation. You would not be so easy to defend him if you saw the number of times he came just by being touched."

Jack's breathing became rapid as he remembered the number of times Pitch had just touched him while he hung from chains, the way his long fingers pushed inside him, twisting and pressing something deep inside him. Memories of heated kisses as his length was stroked filled him and then a hot mouth wrapping around his cock nearly sent him to his knees. All that was before Bunny had entered the picture. He remembered trying to fight but in the end Pitch knew how to manipulate his body until he was a whimpering mess and yes, he had begged for more even when the ball gag was shoved in his mouth.

He wanted to cover his face as frost coated it, showing his embarrassment.

"See how merely mentioning it nearly makes him cum," Pitch purred. "Imagine having such a youthful spirit between your legs. It won't take much to have his seed fill either of you."

He didn't realize his mistake until Katherine nearly ran him through. He barely had a chance to dodge to the side before Tooth's saber embedded into his shoulder. Snarling, he ripped the blade from his arm and swiped back at the fairy queen but she was far too fast and was already back at Jack's side, her second sword braced in front of her. Rage filled him but a new, startling fear mixed with rage caught his attention. His gaze moved quickly from Tooth and Jack to Katherine. The woman was trembling with such anger and fear that it was nearly intoxicating but it wasn't something he ever expected from her. He wrapped his mind around that fear, tasted it and made it into a fine wine to sip.

"Your son?" he asked in surprise. "Well that makes all the difference then. How does it feel to know your little boy is mated to the rabbit while suckling my cock like a new born babe?"

Katherine cry out, her rage unquestionable as she went to charge Pitch once more. The shade anticipated her move and formed his scythe, ready to end the woman's miserable life. He didn't anticipate Jack.

The youth hurried around her, grabbed the pot of boiling potatoes and threw it at Pitch. The hot water and vegetable did hurt the shade so much as it distracted him long enough for Jack to use his powers to change the water it ice and quickly spread it around Pitch before the shade had a chance to escape. He made it as thick as possible until the Nightmare King was completely encased in ice. Only when Pitch's head was left did he relax and take a deep shaky breath.

"You will never touch me again!" he yelled. "You come near me again and I'll freeze every molecule in your pathetic body until it explodes! If I even see a hint of nightmare sand anywhere near me I'll hunt you down and t won't be me on my knees crying for mercy it'll be you. And I'm sure Bunny will be more than happy to show you just what a six-arm Pooka can do during their rut." His hands fisted and he was shaking but with every ounce of anger and fear the ice grew in intensity until Pitch was nearly crushed under its weight.

Katherine placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she glared up at Pitch. "He's not defenseless, Pitch, and he's a hell of a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

The shade struggled, wincing as the ice bit into his flesh. He glared at Katherine but it quickly turned into a grin. "Maybe, but you can't keep his heritage a secret anymore. Oh, I know…I felt it in that brief moment you let your anger consume you. How long we're you planning on keeping it a secret?" She glanced toward Jack with a beaming smile. "She hasn't told you who she is yet, has she?"

"Pitch, shut it," Katherine growled, pressing her dagger to his throat.

He only grinned at her. "Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Know what?" Jack asked, his voice firm and fear now gone. He glanced to Katherine in worry and then to Tooth who shrugged in confusion.

The Nightmare King laughed but his gaze never left Katherine's. "Well it would seem I have more to worry about than a bunch of worrisome Guardians. I never knew you and North were married and had children, boy and girl."

Jack blinked in surprise. "North had kids?" he asked.

Pitch's gaze turned to him. "Oh yes and can you guess their names? The girl was a sweet little thing, looked just like her mother. Emma, wasn't it?"

"Stop it Pitch," Katherine warned as she tried to reinforce her personal shield. She needed to get her temper under control before…

"And the boy…a strapping young lad who died far too young," Pitch continued, feasting on Katherine's inner turmoil. "He drowned saving his little sister."

Jack's breathing hitched as memories of his death played before him.

"What was your little boy's name, Katherine? Oh yes, Jackson Overland. I must admit I was a little surprise North took your last name when you moved to Burgess but I suppose with him being Santa Claus he couldn't let anyone figure who he really was. You see, Jack, you're not alone…well depending on how you look at it."

The frost child stepped back in confusion. "What? North…" He looked to Katherine. "You and North are my…" He lost his hold on the ice as his emotions ran rampant. He shook his head. "No, that's not possible. How…why?"

The ice crumpled around Pitch and he made to grab Jack but to his utter astonishment the boy turned and punched him with much more force than he ever would imagine the boy having. He was slammed to the ground and would have been run through with a blade of ice if he didn't roll away and into a shadow.

"Come back here, you no good slimy bastard!" Jack yelled, sending an ice burst into the shadow. "Liar! You fucking liar!" When the shade didn't reappear he took a deep shaking breath and then another until he calmed down. "You're a liar. My family's gone. They died a long time ago," he whispered as he wiped at his eyes. "Why would he say such things?"

"Jack," Katherine begun, placing her hands on his shoulders. "He's not lying. We just found out a few hours ago. That's what North and I were arguing about, baby. I'm so sorry. I thought we lost you. I never thought I'd be able to hold you in my arms again."

She tried hugging him but Jack shook his head and ran to the door and almost right into North. He push away from the large man and ran out the open door and out to the forest where he felt safe up in the large branches and hidden in the growing foliage. This wasn't possible. He died 300 years ago. His parents were normal humans not Guardians. He had a normal life with normal friends. Nothing in his memories even indicated anything toward his father being North or mother being Katherine, but 300 years could change people just like losing a child. He curled on a thick branch and sobbed softly. He barely noticed the forest spirits moving around the tree he had hidden in to guard over him and protect him from further harm.

**Pitch: Wait...what, North and Katherine are Jack's parents?**

**Me: In this fic.**

**Pitch: WFT? How will that ever work in your other fics?**

**Me - shrugs: Maybe I'll start a new series of fics or maybe this will be a stand alone. Don't know, we'll see.**

**Pitch: And why did you have to have Jack hand my ass to me? Could could have made this fluffy and loving and...**

**Me: Could have. If you're good maybe I'll write you a sweet little fluff, how's that?**

**Pitch: After this fic you better and so help you I'll bring on the worse nightmares you've ever had.**

**Me: Counting on it. Halloween's coming up and I need inspiration for a horror fic.**

**Pitch: You're a sadist.**

**Me - smiles: Thank you, love.**


	16. Chapter 16

Destroying From Within 16

North wasn't sure what to do. He stood at the back door and stared out at the forest on the other side of the field. He could just barely make out Jack's pale form up in one of the trees. In fact it was the forest spirits that had alerted him to where the child was hiding. Their combined light made it next to impossible to miss Jack.

A warm hand touched his left bicep and Katherine leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nicholas. I tried to explain things to him but I think I only made things worse. Stupid Pitch, if only he kept his mouth shut a little longer I could have explained it better but everything happened so fast…"

"He's in just as much shock as we are," he assured. "Nothing we say can make him feel better. He's been alone far too long."

"So it's true? Jack really is you son?" Tooth asked, hovering around them. She looked just as shocked as they felt.

"Yes," North said, confirming not just to the fairy but himself as well that the frost child was indeed his son. He pulled away from Katherine and walked past Tooth. "I'm going to talk to him."

His eyes scanned the field, noting that Sandy and the yetis had already moved Bunny back to the Warren. That was one relief. With luck he wouldn't have to worry about the Pooka until the end of mating season. Right now he had more important issues. He walked into the woods, watching the forest spirits as they fluttered about Jack's high up in the trees. The branches were really quite large – most of the trees were thousands of years old and magically protected from ever rotting or being chopped down. In his youth North would climb these branches and sometimes play with the children of the original Santoff Claussen before he had his own. He could remember the Williams playing tag or Katherine as a little girl sitting high on top of a tree in a large nest with her faithful giant snow goose Kalesh. Why did they ever leave this place?

Regardless of his large size North was still as agile as when he was a young man. He hauled his immense mass up the branches, climbing to Jack with little difficulty. Pulling himself up to the branch Jack was seated he almost laughed at the child's startled reaction to his sudden appearance.

"Relax, son," he said with a gentle smile before realizing his words. Calling Jack "son" was no longer a simple endearment but an actual fact. Nonetheless he smiled brightly as he settled on the branch. "What a day, huh?"

Jack pulled his knees to his chest. "Is it true? Are you and Katherine really my parents?"

North gave a nod. "Yes, I truly believe we are…but that doesn't mean you have any obligations to us beyond you Guardian duties."

"We've known each other nearly 300 years," Jack said softly as he hugged his knees. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and there were even times I was incredibly rude to you but why didn't you realize who I was? I mean if I'm your son shouldn't you have recognized me right away?"

The elder Guardian nodded. "You're right, I should have and there is no excuse for me not to. All I can say is I was a grief stricken man and with the physical changes I was blind to who you really were and no willing to even consider the possibilities."

"I didn't give the best impression of myself either, I suppose."

"Not really, no," North joked. "My boy was a hero in my mind not a prankster…although he was very good at that as well."

Jack gave a tiny smile. It fell quickly as he stared at his toes. "My sister…what happened to her? Did she have a good life?"

"She grew into a very responsible and lovely young woman. She had many children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. All of which are very beautiful and some of which I'm sure you know well."

Jack tried to think but his mind went blank, it was too muddled with the revelation that he still had a family. "Why didn't she become a Guardian?"

"It wasn't her calling and the pain of losing you was too much for her. It was too much for us but your mother and I were already committed to the Guardians, not that I didn't try to give up my post but there was no one to take over being Santa. It's not like in those films. I cannot simply retire no matter how much I may wish to. But it was a very hard time for us."

_He remembered that horrible day when Emma ran into the cabin, crying and screaming for help. It had taken a moment for North to understand what his daughter was babbling about but he got the point quickly enough and ran outside as he shrugged on his huntsman coat – the bright red one left at the workshop so no one would notice who he was. Katherine had rushed out behind him and held their daughter on the shore as he braved the ice. Even in his youth North wasn't the smaller man around, much smaller than now but still a powerfully built man. It wasn't hard to find where Jack had fallen through. The ice was cracked and there was a large enough hole for Jack to have fallen through but it was already icing over. "How long has he been under?" he yelled to Emma but the girl was a sobbing mess and nothing she said made sense. "Katherine, run back to the house and stoke the fire." _

_Shrugging off his coat he took his ax and began breaking the ice. He was the Bandit King, had survived the harshest cold in the worst winters in terrains few men could live in. Once there was a big enough hole he jumped into the freezing water and searched the dark depths for his son. With it being night and the moon now hidden behind clouds it was impossible to see anything. He had to change his magic into a glowing orb to see anything and it still took far longer than he liked before he spotted the brown cloak Katherine had made Jack for his birthday. The freezing water was already numbing North's muscles but with one powerful kick he finally was able to snag it and pull Jack close enough to see him. He wrapped his arm around the child's stiff body and swam to the surface with him. It took more magic to break through the ice and bring him to land but he knew even before they reached the snowy shore the boy was gone._

_"Jackson…Jackson!" he yelled, shaking the teen but he got no response. Tears stung his eyes and despite the bitter cold now biting at him through his soaked clothing, North struggled to his feet and carried his son home where he laid the child on the wooden floor in front of a roaring fire and fought to revive him, hoping the cold and ice would have somehow preserve him. But it was no use. No amount of prayer or magic would bring the child back to them. It was the first time North ever truly broke down and begged for any God willing to listen to him to take his life instead._

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, seeing tears shimmering in North's eyes. "I never meant for you to suffer."

North blinked and looked at him startled. "No…Jack, it's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself. You're a hero, don't ever think differently. You saved your sister and for that I am forever grateful and proud of you. Yes, I wish you didn't die. I wish you had been able to grow up and become the man I knew you would be. And I am so sorry that you were alone for so long. If I had known you were out there…I mean…. Jack, can you ever forgive me for not being there for you when you really needed me." He let out a gasp when Jack suddenly threw himself in his arms and held him tightly. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

. . .

It was nearing the end of January and Bunny had yet to be seen by any of the Guardians. North said it wasn't unusual for the Pooka to sleep a few extra weeks especially if the weather was a little cooler than he liked but it was obvious that the elder Guardians were becoming increasingly concerned. Jack was becoming anxious. It had been months since the rapes, months since he had unwillingly become Bunny's mate and it was that bond that was driving him nuts. Even though he was scared shitless he needed Bunny, he needed his mate.

North had explained more about Pooka culture, going into much more detail than Katherine had – some of which Jack really wish he hadn't – and promised that Bunny would be back to normal by now and most likely wouldn't remember anything that happened, however sooner or later they had to be together, even if only as friends or the bond that marked them as mates would drive them insane. If Bunny would not come to him then Jack had no choice but to go to the Warren and find his mate. God, that sounded so weird.

Taking a deep breath he changed into a fresh folder hoodie and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He looked like a helpless teenager. It made him frown. Okay, he didn't have his staff, Pitch had taken it and lord only knows what became of it but at least the Nightmare King hadn't bothered him since Jack proved he could defend himself and had perfected his own mental shields. Not one nightmare since that battle at the farm…if that could be considered a battle. But without it Jack felt naked. He had learned to control his power without the staff but it still felt strange not holding it in his hands. Just the weight and groves of the wood made him feel better. But he didn't have it anymore and he had to get use to fighting without it. Hopefully he wouldn't have to fight Bunny.

Not willing to take any chances he grabbed the bracers Bunny had given him a year earlier and strapped them on as he left his room. He walked up to North's study and knocked on the door before cracking it open. "Hey North…err…Dad, I'm heading out for a bit. You know, spread a little snow and maybe visit Jamie. I should be home for dinner."

North looked up from the series of magnifying glasses he had been peering through as he engraved mute details into a doll. His blue eyes took in the youth's appearance, knowing almost immediately that the boy was not going to do what he said he would do. Nevertheless he gave a nod and a small smile. It was good to see Jack willing to go out on his own even if his obvious destination was not one he would normally approve of after what had happened between Jack and Bunny months earlier. But Jack needed to face his fears and Bunny was more than likely himself once more. "Alright. Will you be flying or taking a globe?"

Jack paused as he turned to leave. He looked back. "Would you mind if I took a few globes?"

"Of course not," North said, his smile widening. "Take what you need."

The boy was beaming as he practically skipped into the room and took two globes off the shelf. "Thanks," he chirped as he stuffed them into his pockets. "Will Katherine…I mean mom, be visiting tonight?"

"I don't think so but I'll call you if she does."

"Okay. Love you."

North smiled as he watched his boy skip away. "Love you too, Jack," he said softly as he stood from his work table and walked across the room to grab a few globes as well. He was not about to let Jack face Bunny alone.

. . .

Bunny was sitting under a willow tree trying hard to focus on the egg in his hand. He glared at it as he tried over and over again to paint the design he had envisioned but all he kept painting were snowflakes. It had been this way for weeks now and there were hundreds maybe even thousands of little snowflake painted eggs running about the Warren. This was crazy. He needed to focus on his work and not think about Jack. There were still millions of eggs to be painted and they couldn't all be variants of snowflakes – although Jack was sure to simply love that if he ever saw the eggs.

His nose twitched and he inhaled deeply. Oh great, now he could smell Jack. That's all he's smelt since he woke up. Maybe he should go back to bed and sleep. His rut was over but his mind and heart begged for his mate. No, he wouldn't touch Jack…he would never hurt the boy again.

"Bunny?"

Nope, he wasn't going to let his imagination get the best of him. He would finish this egg and then go back to sleep and…

"Hey, kangaroo, you hear me?"

Everything that happened before was just a bad dream and once he could think straight he's go apologize and make things right.

"Yo, 'Roo!"

"I'm not a dang kangaroo, Jack and you damn well know that!" he snapped, whirling on the boy. He nearly dropped the egg he was painting when he came face to face with Jack. Stepping back he held it tightly to his chest and tried to figure some form of escape even as his body seemed to freeze to the spot he stood, unable to look away from his mate. "Jack…" he breathed.

The youth smiled shyly but didn't meet the Pooka's gaze. To Bunny he looked like Christmas morning, beautifully wrapped and just waiting to be opened.

"Hey Bunny, how you doing?" Jack asked, digging his toes into the soil.

"Good. You?"

The boy shrugged. "Been a weird year."

"Yeah…" Bunny hesitated. He wanted so much to hold the boy in his arms, to chin him and groom him – Moon, did the kid ever comb his hair? – and simply protect him. His thoughts weren't sexual in any way just the need to take care of and protect his mate. No…can't…Jack's North's son and North will kill me if he did anything to hurt him. "Jack, you need to leave. Right now," he said sternly, forcing himself to turn away from the frost child.

"What? Bunny, we need to talk!" Jack yelled, a tremble in his voice as if he were on the verge of tears.

Bunny ignored him even though his heart twisted at the thought of ever causing his mate anguish. He gave a squawk when he was suddenly knocked to the ground with Jack on his back. The boy jumped off him and crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce once more should the rabbit try to run. Bunny rolled onto his back and stared at the boy in surprise. "Jack, what the hell?"

"You're not running. We're going to talk this out," Jack snapped as he got to his feet and stormed to Bunny but rather than help the larger being up he plopped down and straddled his belly, giving Bunny a look that could kill. Then, to Bunny's utter surprise, the boy laid down on top of him, his head rest just under Bunny's chin and gently pushed against it as if asking to be chinned. "I forgive you. I know you weren't in your right mind and that Pitch manipulated you just as much as he did me. You didn't mean to hurt me, I know that. Can we just start from the beginning?"

"Jack…"

"I'm your mate but rather than jumping into the whole sex business can we try dating or something for a while? And no six-arm sex during mating season, okay?"

Bunny thunked his head against the ground and gave a little laugh. This was not what he was expecting when he saw Jack. "Sure Snowflake, anything you want." He chinned the boy, marking his scent all over his head and face and then hugged him tightly to ensure every inch of his mate was covered in his scent. His mate. He had a mate and sure it might be a long time before Jack was willing to make love with him but he was willing to wait as long as Jack needed him to.

. . .

North watched from one of the tunnels and smiled softly. Jack and Bunny would be just fine. It might take time before they felt completely comfortable around each other but he was proud of his son for making the first move and repairing their friendship when Pitch had almost completely destroyed it. Now both Guardians were sure to grow stronger from the whole ordeal.

THE END

**Pitch: WFT where's my happy ending?**

**Me: Next fic.**

**Pitch: Well get started already.**

**Me: Nope, taking a mini vacation. Maybe in a few days.**

**Pitch: I better not be depicted as the bad guy again.**

**Me: Pitch, you are the bad guy.**

**Pitch: That's besides the point. I want a happy, fluffy fic.**

**Me: Oy vy, alright, alright. Give me a couple days and I think of something. You care to help inspire me? ;)**

**Pitch: Mind out of gutter. Think fluff.**

**Me: Fine! Alright, my lovely readers, I'm taking a much needed break for a couple of days to charge my writing batteries and focus on my halloween costume. Later! Pitch, my bed, now.**


End file.
